Daughter of the Sanin Jiraiya
by Magz2015
Summary: Stopping in a small village on Naruto's 15th birthday, Jiraiya is surprised with the news that he has a daughter! That can use two different Kekkei Genkai? What will happen when she starts traveling with them and training?
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the village that he used to visit many times through the years, Jiraiya was on guard this time. The glares that he was getting confused him. Granted he had not been there for nearly fifteen years, but this welcome was not what he thought that he was going to get. It was Naruto's birthday and he figured that this village would be a nice and quiet place to let him do what he wanted that day and for him to get some work done on his next novel before they headed back home

But not this time. The pleasant 'Jiraiya how ya doing?' that he would hear when he would walk through the village from all the venders was gone. The second that they learned of who he was they welcomed him with even more open arms than before. But this time they were all glaring at him and Naruto. 'Something isn't right here.'

"Hey Pervy Sage I thought that you said that everyone loved you in this village. I bet they figured out you were a pervert. I mean they are all looking at us like we are the walking dead."

Stopping and bowing his head, Jiraiya glared at the ground. "This village used to sing my praises and welcome me with open arms. No matter what was going on. So what is it everyone? What is your problem with me this time? Last time I was here you were all so much nicer."

"It is because of what you brought to our village that you are no longer welcome here Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Naruto and Jiraiya both looked up and blinked when they saw a woman with extra-long black here and clear sky blue eyes walk out of the ground and stop with her arms crossed. Turning around and blinking his blue eyes up at him, Naruto pointed at her. "Hey Pervy Sage what is she talking about?"

His eyes narrowed, Jiraiya wanted to know the very same thing. "I would like to know what she is talking about as well Naruto. So what of it Akiko? Want to tell me what is going on and why it is my fault?"

Closing her eyes as she walked past them she kept her arms crossed. "Follow me. I will tell you exactly what is going on and you can deal with it."

"It?"

"Just follow me. Both of you." Akiko kept her arms crossed. She knew that it was as much her fault as it was his. But blaming it on the strength of the Sannin and saying it all came from him has kept her from being found out. About a bloodline she didn't even realize that she had. She had every intention on giving the thing to him, and yet when he does show up he has a kid that looks older than her daughter with him. Once they were in the woods she stopped and turned a glare on the boy. "So who is he Jiraiya? Is he your son?"

"His name is Naruto and he is my student. We are in the woods Akiko. So tell me. What the hell is going on here?"

With a sigh, Akiko turned around and walked on. Part of her relieved that he wasn't his son. "Had you kept up with what you were doing, and come back a couple times a year I could have told you sooner. And then you could have taken it with you."

"What it are you talking about Akiko?"

"Fourteen years ago today. Fourteen years ago I gave birth to your daughter." Glancing back at the shock on his face when he stopped walking she narrowed her eyes. "I was proud to boast of having your child at first. I had a little girl. But on the day she turned five years old she showed what she truly was and I blame you. And since that day she has been kept in a cell in a cave outside of the village." Closing her eyes with a sigh she turned her head away. "You could have taken her away from here so no one here would have had to deal with her or myself."

"If this is a bad joke Akiko you better start telling the truth right now." Jiraiya was as wide eyed as Naruto was at this news. If what she said was true he had a fourteen year old daughter he knew nothing about!

"So you don't remember the day that I finally gave in to you and we had sex the last time you were here Jiraiya?"

"That I remember but….."

"That was the day it happened. Nine months to the day, today I gave birth to her. She looks just like you with the exception of your stripes and eyes. Hers are more of an ice blue."

Turning and walking on, forcing the two to follow her she sighed. "I was elated at first. I was pregnant with the child of one of the three Sannin. I had hoped that you would have kept up with the schedule you had been keeping. If so you would have come back when I was about seven months pregnant. You never came back. After five years, I figured that I would just go to the Leaf and tell you. I thought that you just got caught up with missions and that is what kept you from the village."

"In round about way yes that is true. I was sent on a recon by the Third after the death of the Fourth."

"I couldn't care less. But it was the morning that I was going to leave when I saw it. That power she had and was using."

"You going to tell us what 'that power' was Akiko?"

"She was manipulating water. I figured that she would have chakra and could do stuff with you being her father. But she was turning it into ice and blue crystals."

Stopping with an angry glare, Jiraiya fisted his hands. It was a cruel joke! "Stop right there Akiko. There is no way."

"No way what?"

Opening glaring eyes he met her glaring blue ones. "There is no way that she is my daughter if she can do that. Those are kekkei genkai and I don't have any. She had to get them by blood. How she has both is beyond me, but I can't be her father."

Tears shinning in her eyes she walked up to him and slapped him so hard his head jerked to the side. "I blame you for her being able to use them because of the chakra you had. I blamed you in the village so I wouldn't be ran out! She got those cursed powers from me."

"You?!"

Turning from him she sighed. "My grandmother told me about it after I told her what Juuri was doing. Yes that is what I named her, I wanted it to sound more like yours than mine. My grandmother said that her parents were from two different clans. Her mother could use ice, her father crystal. They thought they sealed it away correctly when Grandma was born. Then my mother. And me. Three generations from two kekkei genkai holders with no chakra abilities at all. Then Juuri. The only thing we can figure is that we carried it in our blood and your chakra woke it up in her."

"I see."

"I just wish I had known. Had I known what could have happened, I would have killed her before she was born. Before I got any attachment to her at all. That was the only reason why I couldn't kill her at five. I let myself love the monster for five years. That is why she hasn't been out of that cave or that damned cell for nine years."

Naruto had finally had enough of listening to this woman and the way that she talked about her own daughter! Her own child! His blue eyes focused and full of rage, glared at her. "You have no right. What gives you the right to do that to your own child! You are standing there blaming it on Master Jiraiya like he was the only one! You got no right to judge anyone after you treat your own child like scum. You make me sick."

Laughing as she looked at Naruto, Akiko smiled. "You know nothing about me. No I don't want anything to do with the monster anymore. And now that her father is here he can take her away and I never have to be bothered with her again. And now that you know Jiraiya you better take her with you. Because I will not be returning to this cave." Then she turned and headed back toward the village.

Crossing his arms Naruto glared. "I tell ya Pervy Sage you know how to pick them. She is a bitch."

Headed for the cave, Jiraiya knew that even if he didn't believe she was his after he seen her or not, he couldn't leave her there. "Naruto stay out here for a moment. I am going to go in and talk to her and get her out."

"Right."

Walking in the mouth of the cave he saw deep inside it the glow of a small oil lamp. Making his way toward the light he sighed as his heart broke. His daughter or not the sound of feet and chains could be heard as she was clearly moving away from the bars of the cell. Away from him. His daughter or not he was nog going to let this girl stay there and suffer. He would take her to the Leaf where she could be happy and free.

But when he could finally see her, his eyes went wide with shock. And the shock and tears that sprang into her beautiful eyes, he knew beyond any doubt. This was his little girl. She was a female version of him with blue stripes and eyes. He turned to glare toward the outside of the cave. How anyone could do this to their own child enraged him. She didn't even try to find him just locked her away like trash!

X

Sitting with her head bowed and leaning aginst the bars, Juuri wondered when her mother was going to come and give her food. She learned to ration food over the years so she wouldn't be so hungry when it was brought to her. It seemed that the older she got the fewer times her mother would bring food to her.

But she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone coming. She listened for a moment then gasped and paled as she tried to plaster herself as far away from the bars as she could. Cursing the damn chains that she was forced to wear as well as being imprisoned in this place. 'Who is it? It isn't mother what do they want? Did she tell them about me?

But when the one who was coming toward her could be seen her entire body froze in pure shock! It was her father! And she knew it was him because of the picture that her mother gave her a few years ago. A picture from a bingo book! She didn't know if what her mother said was true about him, but according to her it was her father's fault that she was in the situation that she was in. Right now, she could only hope that it was a lie her mother fed her all those years about him. And that he wasn't as cruel as her mother was to her.

Slowly pushing herself up to stand on shaky legs she hugged herself and flinched when he turned back to look at her. "Why are you here? What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tuning sad eyes around to look into her eyes again he sighed then bowed his head as he sat down. "I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes as he looked at the cave floor. "I am sorry for making you endure this for so long. I swear had I known that you existed I would have been here sooner. You would not have had to deal with any of this. None of it."

Dropping her head as she too sat down she let even more tears fall from her eyes. "What do you mean by that? What do you mean had you only known I existed?"

"About the time you were born I was in the Leaf Village. I was sent on a mission by the Hokage at the time, and it just never brought be back around here. I kept up with a recon and did research for him, reporting in once in a while. Then I took on a student. I just never made it back and no one told me about you or I would have come for you."

Covering her mouth as she choked on another sob, her eyes were shut as tightly as they could be shut. Another stab in the heart. Her mother's voice echoing through her mind telling her that she was doing all of this to her to make her normal. That everything was her father's fault. That she treated her so badly because she loved her and her father walked out on them when she was pregnant. Dropping her head and in a whisper sighed. "Another lie."

"Another lie?"

Not looking up at him as she kept hugging herself and shaking she sighed. "Mother. It was another lie."

"What did she lie about?"

Pulling her knees to her chest she hid her face. "Mother told me that she loved me. That she did this to me because she loved me. And at every chance told me that it was all your fault. That you didn't love me and left her when she was pregnant with me. Among other things."

"Other things?" Not needing her to say anything else to him, his eyes went to the chains that were on her feet as she tried to hide them. He couldn't take anymore of this! He wouldn't stand for it if it wasn't his child. But this was his child! He set his eyes on those chains as he stood and easily ripped the door off pulling scared blue eyes to him as he knelt down and used a jutsu to unlock the chains.

He then stood and held his hand out for her. With a soft smile and softer eyes he met her scared iced blue eyes. "I really don't know what kind of a father I will or will not be. But if you are willing to let me try, I would love to be your father from here on out. If you do not want that relationship with me, I understand. But I will let take you from here, protect you and teach you how to use your powers so one day you can protect yourself. If you will let me."

Looking up at him, Juuri had wide eyes as she just stared at him. What did she do now? Did she go with him? Did she let him in like a father? She had always wondered what it would have been like to have a father. And she did want out of that cage and away from people who clearly didn't love her. But what would she call him? Would he turn out like her mother? Or would he just use her for what she could do in the end.

Taking a deep breath she figured that even if he did want to take her out of that cell for the wrong reasons, if she was out she could get away from him easier. But she did want to see what it was like to be with a father at least for a while. Standing up she looked at him with nervous eyes. Then reached out with a shaky hand and put it in his. "I am scared. Terrified about doing this. But I don't want to be in this cage anymore. In this cave anymore. I want to know what it is like to have a father and someone who will actually care for me. I haven't seen anyone but mother in nine years. Not even the sun."

Pulling a gasp from her, Jiraiya lifted her tiny frame into his arms. She was drastically underweight and so frail. All because of being locked away like this. When all her mother had to do was take her to the leaf. The Third would have took her in instantly. She did not have to grow up like this. 'If only I known.'

Turning and headed toward the mouth of the cave he smiled down at her with soft eyes. "Don't worry about anything. I will be there for you from now on. And so will my student. You will never have to suffer like this again."

Not looking at him anymore she looked at the mouth of the cave as the sun she could only see from a distance was coming closer and closer. "What do you mean student?"

A smile as he pictured four other students he trained. Nagato. Yahiko. Konan. Minato. And now Naruto. "Well Juuri it is a long story. But I have trained a few ninja before. And I am training one now. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

X

Looking up from where he sat in a tree, Naruto gasped and jumped down to his feet when he saw the girl that was in Jiraiya's arms. She did not look anywhere near fourteen years old! But then he sighed as he figured why. Spending nine years in the cave in a cell. She was way too skinny, short and frail. She looked like a small shove would shatter her. Nothing like the daughter of Jiraiya should look like. But then again, she was locked away at five years old. A baby by all rights.

As they got closer he looked back and forth between her and Jiraiya. They were for sure father and daughter, she looked like a girl version of him with blue eyes. As they reached him he smiled as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Hi there. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is nice to meet ya."

Standing her on her feet, but keeping a hand on her waist, Jiraiya kept her steady. He turned his smile to a glare as he looked up at Naruto. "Use the scroll tonight. We leave the area at day break."

"Right!" Naruto then turned and pulled a scroll out of his pack and smiled. "I love this scroll. I really do." Clapping his hands together there was a puff of smoke and there was a small house. It wasn't big but good enough for the two of them as they trained when they couldn't stay in hotels.

But hearing the small gasp he turned around and rubbed the back of his head. "I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

With a small smile as she looked down at Naruto she shook her head side to side. "I will be jumpy for a while since it has been nine years since my mother put me in the cave. But I will get used to it don't worry."

Standing up with a nod and a smile, Naruto then gave her a stern look. "Look I know you probably don't want to keep talking about it and I can't blame you. But it was wrong how you were treated. Even more so since it was your mother that treated you like that. You don't have to worry about that, you can be happy now. And I will personally make sure that you have nothing but fun from here on out okay Juuri?"

With a heavy blush she ducked her head as she smiled. "Thank you."

Another small laugh of his own, Naruto then gasped as he looked up at Jiraiya. "Hey Pervy Sage, what about my training? I mean I don't care if she knows about him and everything. But how are we going to keep doing this?"

Helping his daughter in the house he looked down at her with a sigh. Her ice blue eyes looking back and forth between him and Naruto. He did need to do more training with Naruto. And it was only eighteen months ago that he nearly killed him. But he had to do more. "First let's explain things to her and then we will figure something out. You will still get your training while we keep her safe and get her healthy."

Juuri started to take a step away from her father but gasped as her legs started to buckle under her. She hadn't used them this much in years. As she started to fall she held her eyes shut but then gasped again when she felt someone catch her. Looking up she saw it was Naruto! With another blush on her face she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Naruto then lifted her and took her in and sat her down on a blanket then sat down next to her and leaned down on the table. Yet another explanation about why he was what he was.

Pulling his daughter's attention to him, Jiraiya sighed. "To make a very long and complicated story short, I have trained four students before Naruto. The first were three war orphans from the Hidden Rain Village. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. Though not long after I left them, they died. Then there was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. After he was named Hokage I went on the travels again, and ended up here. It was then your mother got pregnant. But when I went back to the leaf, I found that Minato and his wife were dead and set out to find out anything I could about who had done it on orders from the Third. Minato and his wife were killed, defending the Leaf against a nine tailed fox that they stopped by sealing him inside of Naruto as a baby. He is now in training with me to learn how to use the foxes power without losing his head."


	3. Chapter 3

With a gasp and wide eyes she jerked her head around to Naruto. He seemed so nice and sweet. And she read in the bingo book that her mother gave her, that the nine tailed fox was a monstrous beast who enjoyed killing. She didn't understand how someone like Naruto could have that thing inside of him. Turning back to her father she blinked. "I don't understand what do you mean sealed inside of him?"

With a smile as he stood up, he pulled her eyes to his. Taking his shirt off he sighed. "I was basically the same way when I found out. I didn't believe it. I thought that it was a lie. I was twelve then, I am fifteen now. But it is true." He then focuses and starts to build up his chakra forming the seal on his stomach as he did so. After a second he sat down and pulled his shirt back on. "He was sealed inside me using that. I can talk to him in my mind and the seal put him in a prison of sorts inside me."

"I see."

With a glare as he looked at the table he fisted his hands. "I can cloak myself in his chakra up to three tails and still keep my mind about me. Anything past that I lose it. So we are just focusing on that right now."

Dropping her head she sighed. "If it is painful or makes you angry to talk about it then you don't have to keep telling me about it Naruto."

"It isn't that it makes me angry or upset or anything. We just wanted you to know. That and…." He then turned his stern eyes to hers. "If you come across anyone with a black cloak and red clouds you need to run. Get away from them."

"Why?"

"Because they are after me and it will be a fight. I don't want you to get hurt."

With a smile Juuri nodded to them both. "Well thank you for telling me. And warning me." She didn't know what else to say. Though she was questioning what she got herself into.

With a smile, Naruto turned to his bag and pulled out another scroll. "I love Tenten teaching me this! I can carry all the ramen with me I want!"

"Ramen?"

"Oh yeah wait till you taste it!" Naruto then went through the hand signs and one pack of five cups of instant ramen came out of nowhere. "Ichiraku Ramen on the go."

Laughing as she watched him start heating up water she blinked. "Naruto who is Tenten?"

"She is a classmate of mine from the Village. And a comrade. I bet you will like her. And Hinata, Ino, and Sakura."

"I would like to meet them. But what was it that she taught you? How to get food from nothing?"

Laughing as he poured the water in her cup first, then his then Jiraya's he closed his eyes. "It is called the teleportation jutsu. I can store a limitless supply of anything I want in a different dimension using this scroll. Then with a few hand signs I can draw it out whenever I want. It is the same basic thing that I used to do the house."

"I see." Then she gasped and dropped her head as she threw her arms over her stomach when it started to growl. Whatever this Ramen was smelled really good and she was getting really hungry. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I stored hundreds of these in the scroll. You can have as much as you want."

"I don't want to….."

"I said have as much as you want." Naruto then handed her chopsticks and her open cup of Ramen. "What do you think? It is better at the real place. When we get home I will take you there and let you get the best Ramen in the world."

Taking it with a smile, Juuri blew on it then took a bite and sighed. "It is really good."

"Told ya!"

Jiraiya ate his ramen with a smile as he watched Juuri and Naruto talking. In the time it took Naruto to eat three, his daughter ate six. He figured it was nine years of malnutrition. She could use for some weight on her bones anyway.

X

Sitting outside on the porch of the home, Jiraiya sighed. His daughter, and his godson sleeping inside. A small smile on his face as he glanced inside to see them sleeping close but not together. He closed his eyes as he turned around and looked up at the moonless sky. 'It would be ironic if they ended up together. At least then I would know that if I couldn't be there to protect her, he would.'

Hearing footsteps he was pulled from his thoughts as he turned and looked to see Akiko walking into the clearing. His eyes hard as she stopped and glared back at him. "What do you want here?"

Stopping just inside the clearing she had hard eyes for him. "You let her out of the cell right? So why aren't you out of the area yet? You need to take her and get the hell away from here and never come back. And don't let her come anywhere near here either."

His usually soft black eyes glared at her full of hate and anger. "How? How can the woman that I knew before turn so cold against her own daughter. Had I known I would have always been there, and took her with me if you were going to turn against her. instead you lied to her and told her I walked out on her."

Laughing as she crossed her arms, Akiko closed her eyes. "Had she not been born able to do that stuff, she would have been treated like my princess. I wouldn't have done anything to her. But being born a monstrosity, I wasn't about to treat her even like a human. Let alone let anyone else know she existed. As far as I am concerned I don't have a daughter. I will deny her to the fullest. Just make sure you get her out of here tomorrow." Then she turned and walked off.

All Jiraiya could do was drop his head and sigh. "Damn her."

"She is one heartless woman. To be able to do such a Thing and say what she just did to and about her own daughter. Someone as nice and sweet and Juuri. Nothing but a witch."

Flinching at first when he heard Naruto next to him, he sighed. "I agree with you fully." His eyes still glaring after Akiko. "I never thought that someone with her attitude would have turned out so cold like she is now."

Sitting down next to him, Naruto leaned back on his arms and looked up at the moon. "I understand her fear. I understand that someone who has never seen anything like that would be scared of it. But Pervy Sage she couldn't have been a good person at all if she could even think about doing what she did for a single second." He then turned serious as he looked at him. "So what do you know about Crystal Style? I know for ice you need wind and water."

"How do you know that?"

"Kakashi told us. Sasuke, Sakura and me. When we fought against Zabuza and Haku. Haku could use ice too and Kakashi told us that he had wind and water to make it. But I never even heard of crystal style."

Looking through the now open door, Jiraiya smiled. Juuri was sleeping peacefully and relaxed, her white hair circled around her beautiful face. "Yes ice is wind and water mixed. But no one knows about Crystal Style. We could never figure it out. But it is a rush now since we are going to need to get her trained in it at some point."

"How do we do that?"

Laughing Jiraiya turned back to Naruto with one eye closed. "I never thought I would be doing nature changes with you Naruto. But by the time I was your age I could use both earth and fire."

Crossing his arms Naruto glared. "Doesn't explain anything."

Standing up as he stretched then headed inside he smiled. "I will start your nature training in the morning, six weeks on it then back to nine tails training. During that time I am also going to work on teaching Juuri the simple stuff. I will explain it all in the morning."

"Great."

"Come on kid. Lets get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was spent with them all getting ready to leave. They walked for what seemed like forever for Juuri, and she felt bad cause not long after they started walking, from where she hadn't used her legs for so long, they buckled and her father had to carry her. He said he didn't mind, but she felt bad that she couldn't carry her own weight as they walked.

And now that it was early evening, she now found herself in a clearing, nearly a full day away from that hell on earth standing with her father and Naruto. She watched as without a word to them, her father pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Naruto. She knew they were going to be doing chakra training today, and let her curiosity get the best of her.

Reaching up and touching his arm, she looked at him with now shinning eyes. "What is that paper for? I thought you were going to be talking about chakra today?"

With a wink as he laughed he looked down sideways at his daughter. "It is a special paper that reacts to someone's chakra." He then turned back to Naruto. "Just funnel your chakra into the paper and wait to see what it does."

Blinking as he looked up at him, Naruto let his head fall to the side. "Okay so what should it do when it happens? I mean how will I know what sort of chakra that I have just by doing this?"

Crossing his arms he closed his eyes. "That is simple. There are five different natures. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Lightning. Other forms like Wood, Ice, Crystal and so on and so forth come from mixing at least two of the existing forms together. If it crumbles it you have Earth. If it rips you have Wind. If it soaks wet, you have Water. If it catches fire well then you know you got Fire. If wrinkles then you have lightning. Like Kakashi."

Looking at the paper he nodded. "I see I get it now. Well here goes nothing." He then closed his eyes as he focused on funneling his chakra into the paper. His eyes shooting open when he heard it rip. "I guess that I have Wind then?"

"You do. Wind isn't very common in the Land of Fire. Only a few people have ever had it. The only one that I know of other than you in the Leaf that has Wind is Asuma." Jiraiya then shocked them both and turned to Juuri and handed her two papers. "Your turn."

Taking the paper she blinked with wide eyes as she looked up at him. "I don't know how to funnel chakra into things. Until Mama told me I didn't even know that when I made my crystals or ice that I was using chakra."

"That is simple. You see, when someone can use a different style as a Kekkei Genkai, one nature goes through one arm and the other goes through the other arm. Like the First Hokage and his Wood Style. Earth down through one arm and Water the other to make wood." With a smile he nodded to her. "When you would make ice, how would you do it?"

"I would just think about it. I would be playing in water and cup it in my hand and think about ice or crystal, then I could just move it around by moving my hands around. Sometimes I would actually do both at the same time."

"Just think about doing ice right now here." He then showed her how to hold them so they wouldn't touch, and put a little water in her hands. "There now just do what you do when you turn that to ice."

"Alright."

Naruto watched with wide eyes as the water in her hand slowly turned into ice. Then gasped when the paper from her left hand ripped like his did, and the other one soaked. He knew those were what was needed to make ice, but to see it like that was incredible for him. "That was amazing."

Looking up as her ice turned back into water she starred at the papers. "So I need Wind and Water to do ice?"

"That's right." He then handed her two more pieces of paper. "What do you do to make Crystals?"

"I can make the crystals out of anything. Even thin air even though I don't know how that works so much."

With a smile Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Can we see it?"

Nodding as she smiled, she looked down at her hands and held them a little apart and focused. A second later a small diamond shaped crystal started to form then she jumped and dropped her papers when she felt heat. "What was that?"

Blinking as he looked at the papers, Jiraiya was shocked. She also had fire and Earth. Between her and Naruto they had four of the five different natures! This was unreal at their age. "Well you got fire and Earth too. Juuri you have all the natures except Lightning and Naruto has wind."

Thinking for a moment, Naruto drew their attention. "Hey Pervy Sage, I know that someone with like Juuri that can use ice and crystal are born with two types of chakra no matter what. But Kakashi can use Earth and Fire too. Does that mean that he could train himself to use wood too?"

Turning back to Naruto he shook his head. "No. He could try, but not having that natural ability to always use the precise and exact amount of each, mixing them perfectly, he would only do immense harm to his own body and never even come close to learning the Wood Style."

With a sigh he crossed his arms and looked from Naruto then to Juuri and then to the ground. If the two of them could get stronger in nature training, and learn how to do combination jutsu, they would be unstoppable. And with the numbers of the Akatsuki, and the few people I know for sure are in it now, it would be good. And knew it would be simple to convince Naruto that it would help in in bringing Sasuke home. And being exactly a year apart…..

"Pervy Sage!"

Hearing Naruto scream that unseemly nickname that he gave him he turned a glare on him. "Would you please stop calling me that!?"

With a sigh as he crossed his arms Naruto shook his head. "What in the world were you thinking about so hard just now?"

Holding up a finger he smiled. "Well I was just thinking that between the two of you, you four of the five natures covered. Naruto if we can get you to learn lightning, then you would have all five of them!" Turning to smile at his daughter he winked. "Well our first order of business is to get you healthy. I don't mean to sound mean but you are underweight and frail right now. We will get you healthy fast."

"Hello! I know I got wind nature so how about training me in that too!"

Turning to an angry Naruto he sighed. "I am sorry Naruto but I can't train you in your nature. If you had Earth or Fire I would be able to help you with that. I don't have wind style so I don't know the first thing to do in training for it. So for the next year we are still going to focus on your nine tails training. Once we get back, everything will be set to start your training. Once you learn Wind, then we can take you to the next step of the Rasengan."

"Next step" Blinking Naruto was confused. He thought he already learned all he needed to know to use the rasengan.

Smiling as his eyes focused Jiraiya nodded. "That is right. I already told you that I learned it from the Fourth Hokage. And you learned it from me. But it is still an incomplete jutsu. Your mastering of it is greater than even my own. The Fourth had every intention on taking it even further than what he did, which is what you know now. But as you already know Naruto, he died before he had a chance to complete it. I can't, I have tried. But with the rotation of the Rasengan, and Wind, you will be the one to complete it. You and your wind style, it is all up to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Gasping as his eyes went wide Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard! The Fourth Hokage never got to finish the Rasengan. "It is all up to me now?"

"That's right." With a smile he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I know you can do it. If we come across someone who does have Wind before we get home, and you can get them to teach you that is fine. But we will focus on your chakra control and your nine tails training."

Juuri sighed as she sat down and dropped her head. "I have so far to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I have absolutely no training in chakra at all. Let alone how to control it."

Shocking her and Jiraiya Naruto laughed as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yes you do. You know how to control it. Having Kekkei Genkai it is probably going to end up better control than mine when you start training. You have to have a level of control to be able to use ice and crystal. It is a shame that Haku didn't make it. I bet he could of showed you a lot about your ice. Even his…." Then he gasped as he jumped to his feet and looked at Jiraiya. "Hey have you ever heard of anyone using Wind with one handed signs?"

"One handed?"

Nodding Naruto remembered the Secret Ice Mirrors jutsu that Haku used on him and Sasuke. "Yeah. Our first big mission, Sasuke, Sakura, me and Kakashi fought Zabuza Momochi and Haku. He could use ice too. And he did it with one hand."

Glaring at him as he pointed at Him Jiraiya waved his fist around in the hair next to him. "That is impossible! There is no such thing as anyone using one hand to do handsigns for any kind of Jutsu!"

Glaring back up at him Naruto crossed his arms. "Yes there is! And if you don't to believe me that is fine then don't. But you can as Kakashi he seen it. Just like Juuri he used ice and at one point we thought we had him. Sasuke had him locked in battle, where one of his hands were tied up, and I was coming in behind Sasuke but he held one hand by his face and did some strange moves with it and then he sent shards of ice out of the bridge at me and Sasuke forcing us to jump back."

Looking up at Naruto as she stood up, Juuri blinked. "Naruto could you tell me anything else about him? If he can use ice too, then he had to have been part of the clan that I got the ability from. Please?"

Looking down into her wide eyes he laughed. "Sure. I met Haku before I fought with him, but he was such a pretty boy and wore a kimono I actually thought he was a girl. But then when we fought with each other, he was stronger than anyone I had seen. And had a warped sense of why he was even alive."

"What do you mean by that?"

With sad eyes he looked at up at the sky. "Well, I would gather that is true that your great great grandmother was from the same clan as Haku. Haku's mother would have been what Sasuke calls a full blood member of the clan. After the last great ninja war, the clan was disbanded and they set out to go into hiding. They were still targeted because they were so strong. People were scared of them. Haku's mother met a farm guy and got married and had Haku." Looking down at the ground he sighed. "Like you when he was about five years old he figured out that he could manipulate water and play with ice. When he showed his mom, she slapped him and told him never to do it again. His father saw it and killed his mother, then tried to kill Haku. But Haku got so scared his ice activated on its own and killed his father. He got picked up by Zabuza who was a real jerk, and was used as a tool. At least till the end. Then they showed they cared about each other."

Turning to smile at her he laughed. "You and Haku have something of a similar life. But the biggest difference is that where Zabuza used him as a means to get what he wanted, you are with your dad and me. We are going to train you and make you strong, but it is because we already care about you and want to see you stronger than even Haku. That way you can fight alongside with us as a friend and protect those you love."

Her eyes wide as she looked into his, she could feel her blush rising but she couldn't turn her head away from him. "You already care about me?"

"That's right. You are a part of the Leaf Village from now on. You are one of us and we care about each other." He then looked up where Jiraiya had his head turned. "And I would say the one who cares the most is going to be your dad."

"Thank you Naruto."

Listening to the two of them talking behind him, Jiraiya smiled as he wrote on a small scroll. Telling Tsunade that they would be back in the village exactly one year from today and about his daughter and what he wanted. He wanted one of every nature, lightning not included lined up to train them, and Yamato to keep Naruto in check. "Right then. Summoning Jutsu!"

Jumping from shock, Juuri was behind Naruto holding onto his clothes and looked around to see a frog standing there. "What was that?"

Gamakichi looked around and said hello to Jiraiya and Naruto then gasped when he focused on Juuri, clinging to Naruto with wide eyes and scared to death. "Hey Jiraiya who is she? I thought you were only training Naruto."

"She is my daughter. Juuri."

Gasping Gamakichi looked at her again as she peeked out from behind Naruto. That white hair, the stripes on her face. She was his daughter alright. "Well then. That is interesting." He then turned back to Jiraiya and blinked. "So what do ya want?"

Handing him the scroll he smiled. "Take that to Tsunade for me. It is faster than finding somewhere that has birds that go that far. We got some things that we are going to need help training both Naruto and Juuri in when we get home one year from today." Then he sighed as in a puff of smoke, Gamakichi was gone.

Clinging to Naruto still Juuri still had wide eyes as she looked at the spot where the frog was. "Can someone please tell me what just happened?"

Smiling at her as he winked, Jiraiya put his hands on his hips. "Some Shinobi can summon animals like that for help. I call toads and learned Sage Mode from them so that is why I am known as the Toad Sage."

"There are other summoning animals?"

Naruto nodded as he smiled. "That's right. Let me see. There are slugs, snakes, dogs, turtles. That is all I know but I am sure that there are even more than that.

With a shiver, Juuri hugged herself. Just the thought of the snakes and slugs made a shiver run up her spine. "Just keep me away from the snakes and slugs. I guess it is nine years in the cave, anything like that and insects just creep me out."

Jiraiya then pulled out the scroll and tossed it on the ground bringing the house out. He jumped as he looked over to see his daughter once again clinging to Naruto. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you before I did it."

Letting go of Naruto she laughed. Her first true laugh in years. "It is alright. I will get used to it in time."

"That's it!" Naruto the smiled as he sat down and started to rummage around in his pack. "Let me see where is it at? Tonight calls for something more than just Ramen."

Glaring at him as he came up behind him Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Where is what? You mean you had something that wasn't Ramen all this time! You never told me about it!"

Nodding as he went through his bag. "That's right Pervy Sage. I was saving it for the night before we headed home. But I think finding Juuri and learning Chakra Natures is just as good of a reason to celebrate as any."

Blinking as he kept looking in his bag, Juuri looked from him to her father. "Why do you call him Pervy Sage all the time?"

Finding the scroll Naruto laughed as he stood up and headed toward the house. She didn't need to know the truth, and Jiraiya was frozen behind them at the question. "Your dad likes to read books about romance. So I pick on him about being pervy even though he really isn't. I wouldn't have kept it up but first time I said it he went off."

Jiraiya gasped and then smiled as they all went in and Naruto brought out all they needed for barbeque and ate while they talked. He hoped that she wouldn't ask the question, but was proud of Naruto's answer. 'Well the next year is certainly going to be eventful.'


	6. Chapter 6

Looking up as the door flew open, Tsunade blinked to see Kakashi's shocked face. "What is it? What happened?"

"Gama…..Gama…Gamakichi is outside. He has this scroll for you from Jiraiya but…."

Glaring as she stood up and walked toward him, Tsunade was quickly losing her patience with him. "Would you spit it out! I swear you are acting strange." When she took the scroll he was still looking out the window. As she opened it she walked over and looked out to see Gamakichi waiting. "I wonder what has Kakashi so shocked right now." Then she looked down at the scroll and her eyes went wide as well.

"Tsunade,

Don't freak out. It has nothing to do with Naruto. He is doing good on his training, but there are a few things I need you have to have ready to go when we get home one year from now. The day Naruto turns sixteen years old. You see he is like his father and has Wind Style chakra. I can't train him in that, so you need to make sure that Asuma is on hand to help train Naruto.

Also, on a side note, I have something to tell you that I just learned. But when you see her you won't have a doubt in your mind. I have a daughter. Her name is Juuri. Long story short, about a year before Naruto was born I was in a village, a little too much to drink and got lucky. I never thought much about it, until I took Naruto there today, and I saw her.

Here is the kicker, the woman who gave birth to her, said that she has a crystal and a ice style kekkei genkai user in her bloodline. I have seen it, my daughter can use both. She needs someone other than me that can train her in wind, earth, water and fire. She has them all, I checked.

Until next time, just let Gamakichi know you got the message loud and clear so he can come back and let me know later.

Jiraiya"

Dropping the scroll she turned and silently, with wide eyes walked out of the office and straight down to Gamakichi. Looking up at him with shock in her eyes she stopped. "Did you see her? Is it true? Not just some joke with someone trying to trap him into it?"

With a nod he sighed. "Yeah there is no mistaking it. She has his white hair and the stripes on his face. A female version of Jiraiya if I ever saw one. The only thing that is different is her eyes and stripes are blue."

"And the natures?"

"I don't know anything bout that. But I will go back and let him know that you got the scroll." He then looked over at Kakashi and blinked. "I think I would look at him though. When I told him what was going on I thought he was going to die on me right then and there."

"Right. Let him know that his message was received loud and clear. I will make sure that what he asked to be done is done."

"Right."

After hew as gone in smoke, Tsunade turned and stomped her foot at Kakashi as he started to walk past her snapping him out of it. "Get ahold of yourself you damned fool. We have work to do."

"My Lady."

Looking down as she opened the scroll she read over it again. "First of all, Naruto is just like his father in his nature. His affinity is for wind."

"I see. So Master Jiraiya is training him in nature changes."

"No. I want Izumi, you, Asuma, and Yamato. Along with all the Genin that you all have. Sakura included gathered and in my office at once." Then she turned to head toward her office.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. There was something different, something going on other than Jiraiya having a daughter that no one else new about till now. Even him.

X

Looking up as the door opened, Tsunade sighed as she closed her eyes. "Kakashi. Asuma. Izumo. Yamato. I have also had Aido, Anko, Ibiki and Kotetsu come as well. For the next nine months you will still do your missions as given. After that you stay put and get everything ready to do some intensive training for Naruto and…" Then she dropped her head with a sigh. She knew the reaction she was going to get from everyone. "And a girl named Juuri. Jiraiya's daughter." The gasps and a few thuds made her drop her head even further.

Looking at her, the only one to not react, Ibiki put his hands in his pockets. "Do you believe it that he has a daughter?"

Nodding she sighed. "He wouldn't joke about that. Not that. And Gamakichi has already seen her as well." She then pointed to Asuma with a sly smile. "You Asuma Sarutobi get the illustrious job of training Naruto when they get back. You can collaborate with anyone you want but his training falls on you."

Gasping as he paled, Asuma let his cigarette fall out of his mouth. "Tell me you are joking about that? I can't handle that kid for a simple mission. Let alone train him let Kakashi do it!"

"Kakashi would be the best choice, since he was his sensei to start with. However, in the entire village you are the only one who has wind style."

Dropping his head he groaned. "Damnit don't tell me the kid has wind."

"That's right. And according to Jiraiya's message. We have an even bigger reason to train his daughter."

"Why is that?"

Looking over at Ibiki again she narrowed her eyes. "She is the first case I have ever heard of it happening naturally in. But she has two different kekkei genkai. She can use both ice and crystal."

His eyes going wide he turned and looked at her fully. "He is certain?"

"Yes." Tsunade stood and turned as she looked out the window. "He didn't say how she could just that she could. As long as I have known Jiraiya he would not lie about having a daughter nor what she could or could not do. He said that for her alone, Asuma you get a break, she needs to be trained in earth, wind, water and fire. I wonder….."

"My Lady?"

"Just that if one of them could learn how to do lightning style. Then between the two of them, in just two ninja, they would have all five natures covered. And a perfect duo with each other." Turning to look at them all she sighed. "That is a stretch though. Now that is what is going to happen in nine months time. All of your Genin will be joining as well. Along with Gai and Kurenai's teams."

"Right."

Once they were all gone, Tsunade sighed as she sat in a chair with Shizune next to her. "I swear."

"My Lady are you sure that this isn't just Jiraiya falling for something? I mean are you really sure that someone isn't trying to trap him?"

Nodding Tsunade turned and looked out the window with a half-smile. "After I talked to Gamkichi I knew that it was true. That frog used to love to rat him out and the level of shock still in his eyes when I questioned him about it. If he wasn't one hundred percent sure Shizune he wouldn't have said anything to me at all about it."

"If you say so My Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

Three days now she has traveled with Naruto and her father. But Juuri was still at a crossroads. She always just touched him to get his attention. She didn't know what she should call him. But she knew beyond any doubt that he was someone she could trust no matter what was going on. And she already loved him.

'But what do I call him?' She sighed as she dropped her head sitting on the porch of the house that they used. That was the only thing that was bothering her right now.

"Hey what's up? Why the down face?"

Jumping the smiling when it was Naruto she sighed. "It is nothing. Where is…Jiraiya?"

"He went off to the town to get something to help me with my training or so he says." Naruto then looked at her with an odd and confused look. "Why don't you call him dad yet?"

Dropping her head she sighed. "I have tried but every time I try to call him dad or father it just doesn't seem right to me. I don't know what to call him. That is why I don't say his name either. I don't want to hurt him."

With a sigh Naruto smiled at her. "Before she did what she did what did you call your mother?"

"I called her Mama."

Laughing Naruto closed his eyes as he looked at her. "Well then why don't you try calling him Papa?"

Blinking as she looked up, Juuri thought for a moment. "Well she used to tell me that when Papa came back that he would make me strong."

"How did it sound when you said that?"

Laughing as she blushed she looked away from him. "It sounded natural for me to say it. So do what do you think he will say when he hears me say it?"

Putting his hands on the back of his head as he fell back to lay on the porch, Naruto laughed. "Well he will love it I am sure. But he will probably go all red and then act all embarrassed."

"But you really think he would like it?"

"I know it." Naruto smiled at her as he sat up. "Hey whenever he goes into town on one of these little trips he is usually gone from anywhere between a couple of hours to a few days. Do you want to get some training in?"

Gasping then dropping her head she sighed. "I am not that good."

"Come on. We will start with one of the first things that I did. Walking up a tree."

Blinking as she jerked her head up to look at him with shocked eyes she didn't know what to say at first. He earned how to walk up a tree? "Wait like really? That was one of the first things that you learned?"

Nodding with a laugh Naruto closed his eyes. "Yep. Sasuke and I were both really bad at it, and Sakura was awesome. But by the end of the first night, both Sasuke and I were able to master it."

"Who is Sasuke Naruto?"

"He is a friend of mine that is being a pain. He left the village and won't come back. That is part of the reason why I am training with your dad right now. So I can get strong enough that if he doesn't want to come back I can knock some sense into him."

"I see."

Standing up and shocking her making her blush, Naruto smiled down at her with his blue eyes meeting hers. "Come on. You will fall at first but I will be right under you to catch you okay. Let's shock your dad."

"Right then. If you say so."

X

"I did it! I did it Naruto!"

Catching her as she slipped from the branch, Naruto smiled at her. "You did. You got it faster than I did. You are awesome Juuri."

Standing up as he sat her down, Juuri smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto. For everything. I can't tell you how much you have helped me the last few days. And I am not talking about just training."

"No problem. Come on let's go eat." Taking her hand and leading her back to the house Naruto felt her shaking through her hand. Stopping and looking at her with her head down, tears dripping from her face he blinked. "Hey are you okay?"

Covering her mouth with one hand, holding onto Naruto's with the other she nodded. "I am. I am not crying now because I am sad. It is just. That from the day I was five years old I had not seen anyone other than my mother. And even then that was rare." Stepping closer to him she tried to wipe her eyes free of tears. "Even before that, there were no kids my age. I have never been close to anyone around my age before now."

With a smile as he hugged her, Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it Juuri. By the time we get back to the Leaf next year, I will make sure that you meet all my friends. You will have more friends and people to look up to that you could imagine."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Now let's go eat."

X

"Jiraiya. It has been a long time my friend. To what do I owe the honor of you in my home for today?"

His dark eyes serious, Jiraiya crossed his arms as he met his old friend's eyes. "That is simple. A few towns back, three days travel from here, I met up with Akiko."

"I see." Housuke gave his friend a half scowl. "Still skirt chasing I see."

"This started out like that. But ended in meeting my fourteen year old daughter Housuke."

Gasping as his old black eyes went wide, Housuke didn't know what to say to that one! "You have a…..a….a daughter!?"

"I do. I doubted it at first, but then when I laid eyes on her, there is no doubt. She is a female version of me, with ice blue eyes and ice blue stripes." Jiraiya then dropped his eyes to look at the floor. "Akiko treated her like an animal and caged her from five to fourteen. Nine years in a cave. And it was Akiko's fault she had it in the first place."

"Had what?"

Looking up into his friends eyes with very serious ones of his own, Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Two kekkei genkai that have come out in one person. But not like yours Housuke. She can use the two differently."

His eyes now serious, Housuke crossed his own arms. "Which two kekkei genkai did she get?"

"Ice and Crystal."

"I see. Do you know the natures already?"

"Earth, Fire, Wind and Water."

Standing Housuke walked over and looked through the books he had on the wall. "I see. So you are here to see me to figure out how she can come out with her own unique style then right?"

"That's right. You are after all the best kept secret of the Second and Third Hokage. The only child of a Uchiha father and a Hyuga mother. With a mixture of both for your own unique style of jutsu."

"Indeed." Housuke sighed as he lifted several books from the shelves as he smiled. "However your daughter is not the only reason why you have come here is it?"

"What?"

Smiling as he turned around, his black eyes now streaked with white and silver, Housuke smiled. "You have the son of the Fourth with you. I must say he looks just like his father."

Laughing as he nodded, Jiraiya rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah he may be Minato's kid but he acts nothing like him. He has that same stubborn and hardheadedness of his mother Kushina."

"I see." Housuke then turned and dropped the books in a bag. "I would very much like to meet him and pay my respects to the Fourth's son."

Nervous now, Jiraiya laughed as he jumped to his feet. "Um you see there is the thing Housuke. He doesn't know who his parents are. He knows he has the fox inside him. But he doesn't know that it was his mother who had it before him, or that it was his own father that sealed it inside of him. He knows the Fourth did it, but not that he is his dad."

Blinking, Housuke looked at him then looked down at the bag. "However, he must learn the truth and soon. You see. When is that going to be corrected then?"

"Corrected?

"When do you or the other village higher ups plan on telling him who his family is so he can really get down to training."


	8. Chapter 8

Looking up from where he sat with Juuri Naruto glared at Jiraiya. "Four days? Really? I mean come on why don't you just make me her teacher Pervy Sage!"

Holding his hand up Jiraiya sighed. "Don't go yelling Naruto. At least not yet. You see, frankly what you are about to find out, you weren't supposed to. I don't know if it was ever intended that you know what you are about it. But you do need to."

Blinking as he and Juuri both looked at him with an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

Turning and looking at Housuke he smiled. "This is Housuke. Housuke Uchiha."

Blinking as Naruto jumped to his feet he looked at the old man with blank eyes. "Wait you are an Uchiha? Really?"

"I am actually half Uchiha. I am also half Hyuuga Naruto." Looking up Housuke smiled at him with soft onyx eyes. The way the boys eyes took on a distant look he knew he was thinking about Sasuke, who in truth was a nephew to him. "I see that look. You are trying to save Sasuke. Jiraiya told me all about it."

Stepping forward Naruto held his hands out. "But how? How can you be a mix of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans? They were never exactly on good terms in the village. And you talk like you know Sasuke have you…"

Laughing as he held his hand up Housuke smiled. "I know him in a round about way. Come. Let us go in the house and then I will tell you all the story of how I came to be. And then Naruto, I will tell you something I am sure you have wanted to know for your entire life."

"What is that?"

"Exactly who your parents are."

Giving him an odd look Naruto crossed his arms. "But I know who they are. When I was younger and rejected, I asked Old Man Third about it and he told me who they were and that they died when the fox attacked the village the day I was born."

"That is partly right. Did he tell you names?"

"Makoto and Kotoko Uzumaki."

Laughing as he sighed and they all walked in and sat at the house he shook his head. "No Naruto actually those are not your parent's names. I knew your parents. I knew them well actually. And even though I may not look it I am actually old enough to be Jiraiya's father."

"Wow that is ancient."

"So nice to hear. I see. Jiraiya was right you do have your mother's attitude versus your father."

His blue eyes jerking with a wide glare at Jiraiya as he crossed his arms. "Wait you know who they are too and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Honestly it was said no one can tell you for your own good Naruto. You will understand when you find out. But no one is going to tell you a damn thing unless you sit back and shut up and listen to Housuke tell his story. Got it? It ties into you and Sasuke but is going to be key in training Juuri as well." When both sets of blue eyes turned to Housuke he sighed. "Go on Housuke."

Nodding he looked at the two children. "To be short and to the point, I will tell you key facts of my life. You will hear how I can help you with Sasuke and about how I can help Juuri with training. Fair enough?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Serious Housuke sighed. "My father was called Houshou Uchiha. My mother Kike Hyuuga. They were put on the same squad together by the Second Hokage. Their clan leaders objected he held firm. Neither he nor Kike thought that the fighting between the clans was pointless. They both claimed to have the honor of the Leaf foremost, and that the other did not. They fell in love, and met secretly with the Second and Third Hokage. They wanted to marry and live together. But they couldn't do it openly. And they also did not want their powers to be sealed. The Second never liked how either clan worked so he agreed. He sent them to this location. No one else knew where they were, not even the Anbu. A couple of years later I was born. I can use the Sharingan, the Byakugan and I have my own unique jutsu that I can do. That is where I come in for Juuri. I took the two and made my own on my own."

Her ice blue eyes wide she gasped. "So you think that since I can use ice and crystal that I could make my own?"

"It is possible. I gave your father the notes I kept while training my own eye to help." He then turned his onyx eyes to Naruto. "For your proof." He then used the Sharingan and then the Byakugan. His eyes going from the typical Sharingan to the typical Byakugan. But then, with his onyx colored eyes, he showed that he had the silvery stripes on it, and a swirl going through them that was moving. "This is my eye. It has all the powers of the Byakugan and the Sharingan and everything is in full color. The range is larger as well."

His eyes wide Naruto could only look at him with a blank expression. "That is so cool."

Laughing as he relaxed his eyes, Housuke closed them. "How I relate to Sasuke, I am his great great uncle. My father was the little brother to his great great grandfather."

"Really! So did you know what happened?"

Nodding he dropped his head. "Yes Naruto I know what happened and who done it. Itachi. And I know that Sasuke is with Orochimaru right now. I know that snake well as well. But if he is training with him, and a full Uchiha, you are going to need something else to get a one up on him. And that is something your parents can help you with."

"Who are they?"

With a smile Housuke opened his eyes and looked into the same eyes he looked into long ago when he visited the village with Jiraiya when Kushina would have been pregnant with this very boy here. "I want to say one thing. You are your father made over, but you got your mother's softer face. His blond hair and blue eyes but her fiery temper and go get em attitude. You Naruto Uzumaki, should have been Naruto Namikaze. The only child of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the princess of the Hidden Eddy Village, Lady Kushina. Also known as Kushina Uzumaki."

His eyes wide as they could be he blinked. "Wait you mean my dad was really the Fourth Hokage? The very one who sealed the fox inside me!"

Nodding Housuke glared at him and making him flinch. "That was not done on a whim Naruto. In truth, sealing the fox inside someone was the only way to save the village and you were the only choice for them. I know it could not have been easy on your parents to do so. But they left traces of their own chakra in your seal. I am sure that they will show themselves to you at some point."

Nodding Jiraiya sighed. "That is true. But no one knows when or how you will meet them Naruto because the only ones that were there was your parents and you. Your mother had a barrier up around you all and the fox to try to contain it until it could be sealed."

Dropping his head as he sighed. "So I am still in the same boat that I was in this morning. I mean it is great knowing who they are truly. And gives me something to look up when I get home. But how do I get to meet them?"

"My guess is through training and battle Naruto."

Looking back up at Housuke he blinked at him. "Really?"

"Really. But Naruto. I can't do much for Juuri because of the fact that we don't have the same kekkei genkai as each other. But there is something that I can do for you."

"What is that?"

Pulling a small scroll out he handed it to him. "In that you will find how to train yourself to use a few very special chakra techniques from the Hidden Eddy Village, and the Uzumaki clan as a whole. I think you might find them helpful."

"Thanks."

Standing as he sighed Housuke gave them all a bow. "As much as I would love to stay I really should be getting back. Until the next time, and all be safe."

Once he was gone Naruto opened the scroll he gave him and blinked. He had never heard of this before. "What is this?"

"What is it Naruto?"

Looking at Juuri as she leaned over to read he sighed. "Chakra Chains. Five different techniques in here. Some for defense, some close range and long range."

"If you are going to learn those, you might want to settle in for the long road kid." Standing up Jiraiya started to turn to go the bedroom. "Those are going to be harder to learn than the rasengan."

Looking up at him, Juuri figured this was her chance. "But Papa it says the Uzumaki Clan used them and were like their kekkei genkai. So wouldn't that mean that since his mother was an Uzumaki he would be able too?"

Turning startled eyes to his little girl, Jiraiya blinked. "Did you just call me Papa?"

Her face turning red as she dropped her head she sighed. "I did. I can try to think of something else to call you if you don't like it." But then she gasped when she was lifted up and spun in a circle by her father who hugged her with a big goofy grin on his face. 'Oh man.'

"No! I love it! Papa it is!" Stopping he sat her down and then laid his hand on her head. "It feels right hearing Papa instead of dad or father coming from you. Doesn't it feel right when you say it?"

"Yes." With a bright smile she laughed. "It does feel right calling you Papa."

"Then Papa it is!" But then he turned and headed back toward the bedroom. "Don't stay up too late kids. We got some traveling to do again tomorrow and then we are going to set camp for a couple of weeks and get some training in."


	9. Chapter 9

"I got it!"

With a smile and a nod Jiraiya crossed his arms. He was so proud of his daughter. She has caught on fast and has been starting to learn some advanced techniques. Though he did wish that Naruto hadn't taught her the Shadow Clone. But he was proud none the less."

Running around on the water she laughed as she jumped and landed in a stand. "This is amazing! I had no clue that I could do stuff like this!"

"You got it. Tomorrow we will go on to the next phase of your training. You will learn a fire attack."

Dropping her head as she walked back on the bank she sighed. "Do we have to start with fire?"

"Fire or earth. Those are the only two that I know so those are the only two that I can teach you. Unless you want to start with basic chakra skills?"

Looking up at him with a smile and bright eyes she laughed. "That would be better Papa. We have been here for two weeks and I have learned only a few things. I really need to be treated like I am just starting out ya know."

"I know but my little girl is so talented and really does catch onto the advanced things faster than someone who just starts the academy!" Jiraiya then pulled her into a hug as he rubbed his face against hers.

With a smile and a small laugh she sighed. "I am glad that you like it an all Papa but this is embarrassing ya know."

Letting go of her he sighed as he stepped back and smiled while he rubbed his head. "I know. I really shouldn't but I just can't help it."

With a smile as she looked up at him she laughed. "I understand. Thanks to my mother you missed out on the stage where I would have loved it." Then she sighed when she saw that same haunted look fly into his eyes the second she said it. Going to him she hugged his arm and laid her head on him. "It is alright Papa. I know you regret it but you didn't know. And I guess you can do it for now. Just not around anyone other than Naruto."

"Yes!"

Laughing as he did it again, Juuri couldn't help but laugh. But then she looked up when she heard a tired groan coming out of the forest. "Naruto."

Looking up to see Naruto he sighed. "Well how did it go?"

"Torture. But finally after a week solid I can at least make them."

His eyes going wide he looked at him odd. "Wait you are telling me that you can make physical and seeable chakra chains?"

Nodding as he looked up at him Naruto blinked. "I can. Do you want to see it or something why are you so shocked? I mastered the Rasengan in less than a week."

"Because that isn't anything like the Rasengan. If you can truly master the chakra chains, they can be in part stronger than even your massive Rasengan." His eyes narrowed as he became serious and stood with his arms crossed. "Let me see it."

With a glare as he stood tall Naruto sighed. "Now you get serious about it."

"That is because honestly only being half Uzumaki I didn't think you stood a chance to learn chakra chains. Let's see."

With a sigh as he closed his eyes, Naruto was more than a little annoyed. He should have more faith in his student. "You know Pervy Sage a Master should really have more faith in his student than you do me. Just watch."

Both Jiraiya and Juuri went wide eyed when Naruto weaved a few hand signs and then a stead stream of blue chakra came from his hand. The tip of it forming a curved blade, and the rest forming chain links with spikes on them. Once Naruto opened his eyes, Jiraiya's went even more wide when he reached down and lifted the blade. It was like he was holding a chain weapon in his hand. Not the chakra coming out of his hand! "Well now is stand corrected. You must have got more of your blood from your mother than your father after all."

With a smile as he fisted his hands, the chakra faded into nothing. "That is all I can do with it right now. Once I really grip my hand on it like that it vanishes. But being able to pull it out and form it, that is the first three steps. And in the scroll it said that can take years."

With a smile Juuri laughed as she stood up next to her father. "And you did it in a week." She then sighed as she slumped her head down. "It takes me the same amount of time or longer to learn basic things."

Pulling her eyes up to his as he laughed, Naruto winked at her. "Well you are still in the same basic clothes you had on over two weeks ago. There is a village near here. Let's go and get you some new clothes."

Her face going red and her eyes wide, Juuri gasped then dropped her head. "I don't want to be too much trouble. I don't really need…." But then she jerked her head up when she felt Naruto grab her hand. "Naruto I really don't…"

"Don't give me that. This is something that I want to do for you. You are a Leaf Ninja now. And my friend. That makes you special."

Still uneasy about it, she let him lead her away from her father and the house. "I guess if I have no choice in the matter."

"No choice at all but to walk with me."

Laughing as he sat down Jiraiya closed his eyes. They didn't see it. But he did. By the time they get back to the village, Sakura is going to be a distant memory. She will still be his friend, and they will share the common goal of bringing Sasuke back, but he had a feeling that his family and Minato's family were going to be forever joined after this. But he didn't care. He knew Naruto better than anyone else could. 'He may act just like his mother, but he got a heart big enough to house them both, and a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong. She will be fine with him.'

X

With a smile as she stood next to Hiyashi Hyuuga, Tsunade closed her eyes. "With as much as the messenger birds go back and forth, I figured someone in the Sand and someone in the Leaf were going to end up together. But I never thought it would be the two of you."

With a bashful smile as she stood with Gaara, Hinata laughed. "I never thought that I would end up with someone like Gaara either My Lady. But I am very grateful and glad that both you and my father have given us your blessings. It means a lot to me."

"Indeed. As well as to myself." Gaara held his new bride close to his side. To appeal to her father, he married her there so he and her mother and sister could be there easier. And he will have another official wedding in the Sand.

Turning back to Tsuande he sighed. "I also want to thank you for sharing the information that you have on the Akatsuki with me. I sent out scouts before I came here. Soon as they get back I will send you what they find in code."

"Thank you. I keep trying to get the other villages to work with us but they refuse seeing as they have none been impacted. It is annoying as hell that they won't listen."

"I agree. I too have reached out. I get the same response back from the three of them." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the ground. "To grow up and then they will talk to me. They still see me as a kid, that was made into a weapon for the Sand. Not the Kazekage."

With a smile as she looked up at him Hinata laughed. "But you are not either. You are not the little kid they say you are, and you are not a weapon either. You are Kazekage. And you earned it. Be proud of it."

"Indeed." Turning back to Hiyashi he sighed. "We should be on our way."

Stepping up to his daughter Hiyashi smiled as he pulled her away from Gaara and into a tight hug. "You take care of yourself Hinata. And keep in touch alright?"

Hugging him back and thankful that he fought the clan for her just like he did Hanabi, Hinata smiled. "I promise father. And you take care of yourself too." Going back to Gaara they turned and waved and then Hinata caught sight of Sakura who was going through her rounds but once again distracted. "Poor Sakura."

As he lead her out of the village, Gaara looked down at her with arched eyebrows. "She still acting like that over Sasuke?"

Shaking her head Hinata half smiled. "I told you how odd it was for me to have fallen in love with you because of the feelings I thought I had for Naruto right?"

"Yes."

Glancing back again as Sakura turned a corner she had more of a sympathetic look to her. "When we all heard that Master Jiraiya was told he had a daughter that was fourteen that he had with him and Naruto, Sakura has been like that since. For two weeks now. And she almost acts like she is jealous."

With a smile he sighed. "Well anything can happen in a year. In the two that he has been gone, look what happened with us?"

With a giggle she nodded. "Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto sighed as he sat and watched Juuri once again spar with her father. Six months. Six months have passed and she has gotten stronger each and every day. To look at her she was already a world apart from the day that they met her. She has filled out and could clearly see that she was beautiful. And was healthy with a nice tan. She wore her hair in a high ponytail now.

But the biggest change of the three was with him, but it wasn't in his training. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was thinking about her like he was as of late, was because he has spent six months straight with her. But when some guy tried to talk to her yesterday and he got jealous he knew it wasn't what he thought.

He said that it was because he missed Sakura. But that he couldn't be falling for her. He was already in love with someone else. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that once he did get his goal and brought Sasuke back to the village, he would have to watch Sakura fall in love with him all over again and be with him.

And he also thought that he saw the same feelings he had growing for her shinning back at him in her beautiful iced blue eyes. 'But I don't think that I am going to wait and see how it plans out with her this time. I am going to tell her as soon as her father leaves so I don't have him blubbering.'

With a smile as he called a break Jiraiya rubbed Juuri's head. "You really are a chip off the old block kid. You keep learning at this pace and you are gonna pass up Naruto over there."

"Funny Pervy Sage."

Laughing as he got to them he crossed his arms. "She does catch onto it more."

Sitting next to Naruto Juuri laughed at her father and Naruto. "I don't know about that Papa. I don't know if I will be as strong as he is."

"You will be." Jiraiya then picked up his pack and turned to them as he slipped it on. "I am going to head off to the next town and see what I can find out about the Akatsuki. I will be gone a few days. Naruto I can count on you to keep her training up?"

"I always do."

"Right then." He then rubbed his daughter's head and smiled at her. "I will see you both in a couple of days."

Naruto crossed his arms as he walked off. He knew that Jiraiya was trying to be the 'dad' to Juuri but at the same time he seemed to act like she was still two years old! "I swear he gets on my nerves."

Smiling as she looked up at him Juuri closed his eyes. "I know it is annoying. But he missed fourteen years worth of daddy stuff as he puts it. I figure if we let him get it out of his system before we get to the Leaf, he won't be as likely to do it in front of everyone."

"Maybe but I dunno know about all that." Naruto then fell back and put his hands behind his head. "We only have six more months then we are going to be home. I wonder how everyone is doing?"

Looking back at him as she turned sideways Juuri blinked at him. "Would you please tell me about your friends again Naruto?"

Sitting up he smiled as he nodded. "I can do that again. Girls or guys first?"

"Girls."

"Alright then. But let's take a walk while I tell you about them again. Cool?"

"Okay." Juuri dropped her head to hide her blush as Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her toward the woods. She did that a lot around him anymore, but the way he would talk about his friends, Sakura specifically she just felt like she couldn't say anything. 'Oh man.'

Seeing her reaction he sighed. "Well first before we go over all of them again. I want to tell you about someone that I haven't yet." When she dropped her head more he smiled as he walked slowly making her walk right next to him. This was his chance to bring it up. "You see there is this girl. I really like her a lot. I would even go as far to say that I love her. And I haven't known her for very long at all. I am not exactly sure how to tell her though for two very big reasons."

"Naruto…"

"The first reason is my friend Sakura. For as long as I can remember, I have had a crush on her. But she used to hate me. And now she only sees me as a friend. Her heart has always belonged to Sasuke." When she didn't say anything he stopped next to a stream and turned to face her, still holding her hand as he looked down at her. "Sakura is a problem, because I am close to her and I will stay close to her but I don't want her to be jealous. The other problem is that I don't know what she will do."

"I am not the one you should be asking for advice Naruto. You should try talking to Papa."

With a sigh as he reached up and made her look at him he smiled a soft smile as his eyes went soft. "I will talk to him about it later. After I hear your answer."

"My answer to what?" Juuri tried but she couldn't hold back the tears as she looked up into his eyes. She thought she saw more now than before but she knew it was wishful thinking.

"Your answer to giving me a chance."

"What?"

Letting go of her hand he slid that arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he smiled at how much redder her face got. "I was talking about you Juuri."

Gasping as his hand moved to cup her cheek she looked at him like he had ten heads! The girl he was talking about, saying that he loved was really her! Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to think. She could barely breath! "Naruto I don't….."

"Just a chance. If you are unsure about….."

Cutting him off as she gripped his clothes with hers Juuri closed her eyes tightly. "It isn't that! Are you sure? You really….love me?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I didn't love you Juuri. Like I said, for so long I only wanted to see Sakura. And yet whenever I would sit and start to think about her, it was always you. When I think about her, it doesn't hurt that she loves someone else. I hurt for her because I can only imagine if I were in her situation with you." Pulling her eyes up to his own again he smiled. "What do you say?"

Her eyes locked with his she couldn't turn them away if she had too. "You are serious? You really mean it?"

"I do. I wouldn't want someone to play with me like that so I won't play with anyone else like that. I will talk to Pervy Sage when he gets back. But I want to know if you will want to or not."

With a bright smile she pulled a gasp from him as she threw her arms around his neck. "You don't know happy this makes me Naruto! I have loved you for so long now."

Hugging her back he smiled. "Good." Then he eased her down on her feet and pulled her face up to his. Without another word he dipped his head and seared her mouth with his own.

X

Three sets of black eyes stare from the shadows, each one with a hate for the leaf, and each one has a promise from Kabuto that if they do this they will be able to set someone they love free from Orochimaru's grasp for good. This was a mission they could not fail in.

"Are you sure that is him? That is the brat that has the nine tails in him that Kabuto told us about?"

"I am sure. And this is perfect. That girl we can use for bait. We take her and he agrees to go with us to Kabuto or she dies."

"I don't know you guys. I know what Kabuto told us but I also heard talk that in Tanzaku Town a long time ago he fought with him Kabuto to protect the Fifth Hokage Tsunade and nearly beat him as a kid. And he trains with Jiraiya."

"Whatever. That is why we are using the girl. I know a head on fight won't work with him."

"So when?"

"Jiraiya just left so not tonight but tomorrow night we will nab her. He is a Jinchuuriki after all. Who knows when that fox will take him over? I don't trust him not to let it lose if we try to fight him. Tomorrow night. We make our move then."

"Right."

"I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

Taking it easy the next day, neither Naruto nor Juuri trained with each other. They spent the day sitting around and talking. Yet, toward the evening, Naruto sensed they were being watched. He knew they were not Akatsuki seeing with how sneaky they were being. The Akatsuki would just come out and show themselves. Whoever they were, they were sneaking and stalking.

Standing and stretching he pulled Juuri up with him. "Let's go in and get something to eat then hit the hay early? What do you say?"

Blinking at him Juuri looked up at the sky that was just starting to set. She didn't get why he would want to go to bed like this. Looking back at his eyes she saw that while he looked at her, he had a glare in them as he looked away from her. Not following his eyes she nodded. "Okay. Another good nights sleep before we start training again."

Nodding Naruto took her hand and lead her in the house. Once inside he sat down with her as he looked in his bag for the scrolls he would need. "We are being watched. I don't know who they are so I need you to do exactly what I tell you to okay Juuri?"

Gasping her eyes glazed over with fear. "You are sure?"

Nodding as he pulled out several scrolls he was all work mode now. It wasn't just defending himself, now he had to protect someone he loved too. "I am. They aren't Akatsuki. This isn't how they operate. With your dad not being here with us they would be cocky and just walk right up and tell me they are taking me with them. I don't know who these guys are but there are at least three of them."

Nodding as she looked down with nervous eyes she sighed. "I will do as you say."

"Good. I am going to do something I used to do to Pervy Sage when we first started traveling to train. There is a trap door over there. Once we go in it, there will be a whole under the ground that we will be in. This scroll here will make a pathway through the ground for about a hundred yards. I got three of them. He showed me this so if I had to get away from the Akatsuki while he was fighting I could. We are going to use it right now to get away from them, but I need to find out who they are and what they want."

"How are you going to do that Naruto?"

"Shadow Clones. I can make some and hide them places and sent them different ways. I am going to have one transform into you and use a barrier jutsu, another one is going to pretend to surrender once I figure out who they are after. I think it is me though."

Nodding as she watched him getting the scrolls ready she was curious. "But Naruto how are you going to figure out who sent them if your real you and me are under ground running away?"

Laughing he winked at her. "Well one of the first thing that your dad taught me was why everyone was so shocked at how many different shadow clones I could make at will. Because it was supposed to be some sort of extra advanced technique that most kids my age of twelve didn't know. He said that if I focused once my clone is destroyed or the jutsu released, everything they learned, and everything they heard comes to me."

"Really?"

Nodding as he brought out the ramen he laughed. "He showed me by having one of mine and one of his clones go into the woods and played rock paper scissors. I lost and had to let him take my savings to town for the night. But once the jutsu was undone, I knew instantly what it was and what happened."

"That is cool." Taking her ramen cup she laughed. "I would like to learn it one day if you wouldn't mind teaching me?"

"Sure thing."

X

Late at night, three sets of eyes loomed in the moonlight. Hoshiroko of the Sand, Kuromaru of the Mist and Tatsuhiro of the Rain. Each one fighting for someone else.

Stopping right before they got to the door Hoshiroko looked at the other three and nodded. Using chakra to walk, they made no noise as they walked into the house. Smiling as he looked down at the girl. Though it was clear they were a couple, he couldn't help but think about how naive they were. Out in the middle of the woods with no more protection than each other. 'This is too easy. Kabuto told us to watch out but the Sanin isn't here right now. How hard could this be.'

Reaching down toward the girl he smiled. 'Here we go.' But then his hand stopped just inches from her back. 'What!?'

Looking at the others who were now worried he tried it again. The same thing happening! 'What the hell is going on here?'

"You three are really stupid you know that."

All three jumping at the sound of the kids voice they glared and pulled kunai as he sat up, still fully dressed. "Naruto Uzumaki you are coming with us."

"So it was me after all. You made it so obvious that you were sneaking around that I think even Konohamaru would have noticed you." Standing now, Naruto looked down at the wide awake Juuri. "Just stay right there like that Juuri. These three I can handle all on my own."

Hoshiroko glared as he dropped his kunai and threw his hands together. "Don't think that you can take us on all three alone. I am Hoshiroko of the Hidden Sand Village. Master Puppeteer!" But when all the kid do was sigh and stick his finger in his ear he glared harder. "You dare mock me!"

"You are nothing to Kankuro. And since I am good friends with him, his brother Gaara and his sister Temari, they taught me some stuff." Moving before the three could figure it out he was there slicing in the air right before his he got to his hands, severing his chakra strings.

With a gasp Hoshiroko just looked at his hands. "How did you know how to sever my chakra strings!?"

"Kankuro. Oh and you guys might want to start talking. Who sent you after me was it the Akatsuki?"

Glaring they narrowed their eyes. Hoshiroko's brother, Kuromaru's cousin, and Tatsuhiro's sister were all being held by Kabuto. "Does it really matter all I know is we are taking you with us right now you little bastard!"

Looking back down at Juuri who was crying as she watched he sighed. "I am sorry Juuri." He turned to the guys and glared. "You tell me who wants me and promise to leave her be and I will go with you just so I can kick his ass when I get there."

"Like we are just going to believe you!"

Reaching back he took off his pack and dropped it to the ground then tossed his headband to the side. "You can even tie my hands if you really want to so you can ensure you get to take me. I want to meet the coward that can't even come and 'get me' on his own and kick his ass."

Taking the kid up on his offer, Kuromaru used his chakra thread technique and bound his hands behind his back, connecting it to his throat. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you who sent us since you are coming so willingly."

Putting his things away Hoshiroko sighed. "I guess not. This did take the fun out of it though I was hoping to get to use the girl."

"What for?"

Looking into the kid's glaring blue eyes he sighed. "We weren't going to hurt her, just use her to lure you to us and into a trap where we could really fight. I never thought it would be this easy to catch the nine tails Jinchuuriki like this."

"So the one who sent you told you that I am the nine tails Jinchuuriki then huh? So was it the Akatsuki, Orochimaru or Kabuto?"

Pulling him out of the house, Kuromaru laughed. "You catch on quicker than he said. It was Kabuto who sent us to get you. Something about getting you before the Akatsuki does will make them stronger. Oh and that you will see something about Sasuke Uchiha too."

But they all stopped when Naruto stopped and started laughing, so hard he fell to the ground with tears flowing from his eyes. "Oh my God you wanna talk about me being sense what the hell does that make you then huh?"

"What was that you punk!?"

Pushing himself up to his feet, Naruto just smiled. "I am not Naruto. And that wasn't Juuri in there."

"It was me. Naruto."

Looking up the three of them were shocked. They didn't know that he could do this! "The Shadow Clone Technique! But which one is the real one of them!?"

Walking out of the woods three more Naruto's walked toward them. The middle one sighed as he pulled a shuriken and threw it at the clone that was tied, making him vanish in a puff of smoke. "The real Naruto is not here. He and Juuri are gone and they did it right under your nose. And now we are going to take care of the three of you and they know who sent you."

Then without another word, a few hundred more Naruto's came rushing out of the woods and rushed the three of them. Easily overpowering them with sheer numbers.

X

Gasping as he jerked his head up as he helped Juuri out of the ground just as the jutsu wore off and it closed up he glared as he fisted his hands. "That bastard."

Looking at him odd she blinked. "What is it Naruto?"

"I know who sent them after me. We are going to have to move again. Time to go into town and get your dad. Kabuto and Orochimaru."


	12. Chapter 12

Walking with his head down, Jiraiya let out a sigh. He was broke again, Naruto was broke and he didn't get any inspiration or find anything about what is going on with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. "Oh man."

"Let me guess you spent all the money again didn't you?"

Looking up then jumping in surprise Jiraiya was wide eyed. "What are you talking about Naruto!? I am broke but I spent money in some places to try to learn something!"

"What did you learn then?" When he just stood there he dropped his head and he sighed. "You didn't learn a single thing. I am really glad Tenten taught me how to use the scrolls for food and stuff or I would have starved to death two years ago."

"Don't give me any lip Naruto! I took time out of my busy schedule as an author to train you for the last two years." Jiariya crossed his arms then blinked at his daughter and let his head fall to the side. "Hey why aren't you guys at Camp where I left you anyway?"

"Well because I got something to report to you. What you told me about my shadow clones came in handy. All day yesterday were were being watched. I knew it wasn't the Akatsuki they don't do that they just show up and say 'you are coming'." Looking up with a glare in his blue eyes to meet serious black eyes he kept his arms crossed. "I used them to fake them out while Juuri and I were in the escape tunnels. Kabuto sent them."

"I see. So Orochimaru is still trying to keep tabs on you then."

"Yep. They said that Kabuto said that he wanted them to get me and bring me to him." With a sigh as he dropped his head again, Naruto didn't know what to think about that one. "I don't know why. They wouldn't bring me to where Sasuke is because of how I am about him. Why would they come after me?"

"The fox." Looking at him with a glare in his eyes Jiraiya crossed his arms. "That has to be it. Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki remember. He knows what their ultimate goal is, and if he got the fox before they could, he could utilize it and may have a chance to oppose them and take their power for his own."

"So what do we do now then?"

"We leave. We take our time but we don't stay in one place for too long. Come on lets go." Jiraiya walked past them and reached up to bite on his thumb nail as he walked. He had to think of a way to get Naruto stronger. But he couldn't train him in anything and he didn't know of anyone other than one person that might have a chance to do anything about it. But he was out of the question for the moment.

"Papa?"

"What is it Juuri?"

Moving up to walk right next to him she blinked her eyes at him. "Why don't we go on back to the Leaf like you and Naruto said we were going to do in a year. Naruto could get some training in his Wind and I could in mine. I know it is a year early but it would work right?"

"No that wouldn't be good. Not only is Naruto on this trip with me to get training to get stronger to stand up to the Akatsuki and to save his friend, but those in the village are doing the same thing so that they can stand with him." Looking down at her he smiled. "I just won't be doing much recon for a while until we do get back to the village. Naruto is strong, and you have talent. But neither are a match for the Akatsuki."

"I see."

Laughing as he pulled her eyes back to him Naruto reached out and took her hand and smiled at her. "Don't feel bad he talks like that to me all the time too. But we really do have things that I gotta learn I wouldn't be able to learn in the village so it will all be alright. You will see." Naruto then smiled as he looked up at Jiraiya. "By the way, you don't want me to call you Pervy Sage anymore right?"

"That's right."

"Well what about pops?"

Stopping and turning confused eyes to him, Jiraiya blinked. "Why would you want to call me that?" He then followed their arms down to see them holding hands. The blush in his daughter's face said it all. "What have you done Naruto!?"

"What?"

"What have you done with her!?"

When he started to blubber around Naruto sighed as he dropped his head. "I swear." He then reached out and knocked him on the head. "Don't even go there! I have more respect for women than that you damned old pervert!"

When Juuri laughed he looked up at her then smiled as he stood up. "I had a feeling that the two of you would end up like this. I don't know. I wouldn't call it parents intuition since I am not entirely sure if I got that yet after only a few months."

"Papa?"

Laying his hand on her head he sighed as he smiled. "He is a good kid and strong and will do anything for someone he cares about. So long as he keeps you happy I am okay with it."

Once they were on their way again, Naruto looked up at him and then sighed. "Hey can you tell about my parents? I mean it hurts that no one told me the truth. I don't get why. But there is no sense in dwelling on it right? Could you at least tell me about them?"

"I can do that. I don't know how they ended up together. Seeing as I only had your father as my student for about a year before he went on to be a chunin. And I started my travels around since it was around that time that the Akatsuki showed up. They will have to tell you that. But I can tell you what kind of people they were if you really want me too."

"I do."

"First and foremost, there is one thing that Housuke didn't tell you cause he didn't know. Your got your name from my very first novel that I wrote. Naruto was the name of the hero of my first book. When your parents picked that name for you, before you were born, I was flabbergasted it was just some random name I thought of one day. But they also named me your Godfather."

"They did?"

"Yep. Now let's start with your father since I knew him better than I did your mother."

"Right."

X

"My Lady you wanted to see me?"

Looking at Tenzo, Tsunade nodded as she sat back and crossed her arms. "To be blunt, we are going to give Naruto a few days before he and Juuri, Jiraiya's daughter start intensive nature training. You are going to be present at all times."

Blinking he looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wait you mean Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"That's right. Thanks to Orochimaru you have the cells of my grandfather in your body. That coupled with the necklace that Naruto wears will allow you to take control of Naruto from the beast and suppress it." Dropping her head as she sighed, Tsunade closed her eyes. "The less we let him do the stronger the seal stays. But he has to train to get stronger to stand against the Akatsuki."

"Yes Ma'am. I will do my best. He is training with Master Jiraiya right now isn't he?"

"He is. They will be home within the year. I will give him only a couple of weeks before we start pushing him."

"Yes Ma'am. I was given recon orders that start in three days. Do I still do them?"

"Yes. But you won't be known as Tenzo. From here on out because I don't know how much you will be needed you are going to be known as Yamato from here on out." Tsunade looked up at him with a glare. "Having the name he does, no one knows who his parents are and that is the way that we want to keep it. Tenzo was associated with Minato Namikaze. So we are stripping it."

"Understood."


	13. Chapter 13

Four months have passed. Jiraiya sat and watched the young couple sitting under the tree with a smile on his face. "I doubt that is how you found Kushina Minato. But I hope you approve of this."

Everything was going great with training. Skill level when just doing them, Juuri knew all chunin level jutsu and was learning some jonin level. But she still froze when it came to actual battle, even just sparing with a clone. But that would come in time. To be as far as she is in a year with having no prior experience with jutsu was a feat in and of itself when you think about it. And in the morning they were going to stop training and they were going to head back to the village.

But at the same time, it was bitter sweet seeing them the way they were. He was robbed of her childhood. And now that they were official, he had to stay alive to see the grandkids. He wasn't going to miss out on that one.

x

Looking up to see the spaced out look on Jiraiya's face again, Naruto sighed. "He does that all day long now."

Laughing as she looked up at him too Juuri leaned over and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. "I know but at least he isn't acting like a fool."

"That is a pluss." Looking at her Naruto held her hand and smiled. "We are going to be headed home soon. I can't wait to let you meet everyone when we get there."

Looking up at him with that same worried look she bit her lip. He told her she didn't have to be but she couldn't help it. She was nervous about it. "Are you sure that they are going to like me Naruto? And what about…."

Laughing he stopped her with his free hand and let his head fall back to the tree. "They will love you. Though I can't promise they won't try to embarrass me or oogle at you. And Sakura will be fine about it in the end. I know she cares about me, and always has, but it never was and never would be the way I would have wanted. But that is alright because in the end, it was knowing that, that lead me to fall in love with you."

"But…"

"Once you meet her you will understand." Standing he pulled her up to walk with him as he wove his fingers through hers. "I am also going to talk to Grandma Tsunade about making you a temp member of Team Seven until we get Sasuke back."

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know. I am going to see." Stopping under Jiraiya he looked up. "Hey Pervy Sage. Are we leaving tonight or are we going in the morning?"

"Morning. We head out at dawn and aren't stopping but at night until we get back to the village. We are going to be a few days early but it will all right. I am sure that by then everyone will be lined up to get you guys into the training you need." Dropping down from the roof he smiled at them as he put a hand on his hip. "After all Naruto you are training all the time."

Laughing as he lead her in the house, Naruto closed his eyes. "I am actually going to give it a few days before we start and get used to being back in the village and introduce Juuri to everyone. I haven't seen it for three years. And the last time I was there before we left on this trip was only in the hospital bed and the day I got out I got one Ichiraku Ramen bowl then we left."

"Naruto…"

"Three or four days isn't going to matter anyway."

Crossing his arms as he walked in Jiraiya sighed. "Listen kid, I am your master and you are my student and you don't get to take a break!"

"I will get to show off what I can do then we will let Tsunade decide."

Looking at him odd Jiraiya blinked for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Laughing as he leaned against the wall next to Juuri Naruto winked at him. "Come on Pervy Sage. You know Tsuande is going to want to see if you actually taught me anything or if I had to do stuff on my own ya know."

"Funny Naruto. Very funny."

Laughing Juuri looked up at him and smiled. "I would like to have a couple of days too Papa. I am going to know absolutely no one in the village except for you and Naruto. It would be nice to know who some of his friends are. That way I can have people to talk to when he is training and not feel like I don't belong."

Smirking Naruto looked up at him. "You going to do that to your own daughter Pervy Sage?"

"Oh just shut up Naruto. Fine. Four days max is all you two get then it is back to training. No back talking about it."

"Whatever you say."

X

"Sakura what are you doing?"

Looking up with a start then down at Ino, Sakura sighed. "What are you talking about Ino?"

With her arms crossed Ino sighed as she looked up at her. "Come on Sakura don't play stupid with me. Every time we get an update from Lady Tsunade about Naruto you get like this for a few days. They will be home in two months. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dropping her head as she sighed, Sakura fell from the tree she was sitting in and crossed her arms. "I don't know honestly."

"I think I do. I think everyone does."

Looking at her with a glare, Sakura sighed. "Oh really and what is that?"

"You are jealous." Ino laughed at the shock that showed up in her eyes and shook her head. "I knew it!"

"You Ino pig! You got to love someone to get jealous over them! And Naruto is not the one that I am…."

"Oh suck it up Sakura I wasn't implying that." Ino sighed as she turned and started to walk then stopped and looked back at her. "Just come on already." Once they were walking she sighed as she relaxed. "I wasn't trying to say that you are in love with Naruto and that is why you are jealous. That isn't what anyone thinks."

"Then what?"

"You are jealous over this girl because of how much time she is spending with Naruto because you are worried that he won't want to help you get Sasuke back. At least that is what I am guessing."

"Ino that….."

Looking at her with a cross look, Ino crossed her arms. "You depend on Naruto. I don't care how strong anyone gets they depend on others. I can't function actually unless I am working with Shikamaru or Choji. Kiba and Akamaru work best when they are paired with Shino."

"What are you getting at?"

Turning back to look straight but up at the clouds she sighed. "My point is you are always going to do your best when you are on the same squad with Naruto. We all know you aren't in love with Naruto, but how much he is with you. Even you know that."

"Ino…."

"Point is we know you are jealous and worried that when he gets home in a couple of months that he is going to be so wrapped up in this girl that he won't want to do anything with you. He will want her on your squad over you, and all that stuff."

Hearing it put that way Sakura had to drop her head and sigh. "Yeah hearing it like that I guess you are right."

"You don't have to worry about that Sakura. Naruto isn't like that and you know it. Even if they are closer than friends when they get back, he is still going to be Naruto."

Nodding she half smiled. "I know. I don't know it is just that with all the changes going on through the village, it makes me nervous."

"You mean Hinata and Gaara getting married, and Temari and Shikamaru right?"

Nodding she sighed as she looked up and over at Ino. "Exactly. Spending time with Gaara changed Hinata and she opened up more. I never thought that they would end up married though. But it changed who she is. And now that Temari and Shikamaru are together, it is strange seeing him in his usual lazy spots, with her. I see it changing everyone else, I just worry it will change Naruto."

Laughing as she shook her head and turned away from Sakura, Ino waved back at her over her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about that Sakura. Naruto is too stubborn to let someone change him in any way. He has his goal and his way of thinking and is too hard headed to change it."

Blinking then she smiled as she relaxed and shook her head. "You are right Ino. Even if he is with her when they get back, Naruto is forever going to be Naruto."


	14. Chapter 14

Standing on top of the tree with Juuri on his back with her arms wrapped around him he looked toward where he could just make out the top of the cliff that had the Hokage stone faces. "Do you see that peak out there?"

"I do. Though just barely."

Laughing as he put a hand on hers on his chest he smiled. "That is home. That is the Leaf village. I can't wait to get back and show you around and see everyone."

Though she smiled, Juuri sighed. "I am happy for you Naruto."

Looking over at her as she laid her chin on his shoulder he laughed. "Don't give me that. Your first time there, you won't know anyone. But once I take you around to meet everyone, they will be friends for you too." Turning her so that he held her bridal style in his arms he winked at her as he jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. "And you will have family there too in me and Jiraiya. So don't get yourself all down about it okay?"

Nodding as he sat her down, Juuri smiled. She couldn't not smile when she was with him. "You always seem to know what to say to me Naruto. It always makes me feel better."

"Not a problem."

"Naruto! Juuri!"

Turning to look and see Jiraiya running toward them as he carried Naruto's bag, Naruto glared. "What happened?"

"Move!"

With a gasp, Juuri was once again in Naruto's arms as they raced through the tree limbs. "Papa what is going on?"

"To be blunt and to the point, I came across someone who happened to have a picture of the 'new' Lord of the Hidden Rain. And it looks just like a kid I knew a long time ago but it doesn't."

"What else?"

With a sigh as he glared straight ahead he lead the way toward the Leaf. "If it is who I think it is, I need to do some research into the Sage of the Six Paths before we do anything against the Akatsuki."

Glaring and all work mode, Naruto hardened his eyes. "Who do you think it is?"

Taking a deep breath and then looking down as they flew from branch to branch, at this rate they would make it by morning to the gate. "Well your father wasn't the only student I had before you. Back during the last Great Ninja War, in Land of Rain, The Village Hidden in the Rain was torn asunder. Hanzo of the salamander ruled over it. Right in the middle of three great nations, that became the battle ground of most fights. Fights that were not even their fights. Tsunade, Orochimaru and I were on our way home from fighting with Sanzo when out of nowhere these three kids showed up. They wanted us to train them. Orochimaru wanted to kill them, Tsunade didn't have an opinion other than going home. These kids lost everything because of the war. I couldn't just turn my back on them and agreed to teach them."

"Okay so was this guy one of them?"

Noddine he sighed. "To be frank, it is Yahiko. The leader of the three, but he has metal all in his face and he has the eyes of one of the other kids. Nagato."

"That is strange. What are you going to do about it? And what does that have to do with the Sage of the Sixth Paths?"

"You will find out when I do Naruto. Let's just leave it at that alright?"

"Okay."

X

It was near dawn as Izumo and Kotetsu sat down after relieving the night watchmen at the front gate. With a sigh Kotetsu crossed his arms. "I hate how our shift runs so screwed up. Who does it anyway?"

Nodding as he dropped his head on the table, Izumo sighed. "Lady Shizune does it actually. But with everything that Lady Hokage has her do I don't say too much about it. She already runs ragged for her."

"Yeah I hear ya on that one."

"Where is Tsunade!?"

Startled awake, Kotetsu and Izumo looked to see Jiraiya, Naruto and a girl fall out of nowhere. Shocked for a moment they just looked at each them. Izumo cleared his throat as he looked up at Jiraiya. "What was that?"

"Where is Tsunade?"

"Shizune is probably just dragging her into the office right now. Hey Jiraiya…." But Kotetsu glared as he leaned up and looked watched as they bounded across the rooftops. Then he gasped and his eyes went wide. "No way! This is horrible!"

"What?!"

Turning to Izumo he pointed after them with extra wide eyes. "I have to treat Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen in a few days, all you can eat!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Izumo looked up at his partner and blinked. He had no clue what he was talking about.

Kotetsu sighed as he sat down and then let his face thump on the table. "Ibiki. I bet him an all you can eat Ramen treat for Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen when he got home that the girl was not Jiraiya's daughter."

Blinking then smiling as he saw the fearful blue eyes of the girl. So clear that is Jiraiya's daughter. "So you got to take Naruto out to eat at Ichiraku for an all you can eat meal right? You better take double than what you planned."

"Huh?"

"I got a feeling he is going to bring the girl." Izumo laughed as Kotetsu groaned as he rolled his head.

X

Looking up as the door flew open, Tsunade jumped when her amber eyes were looking into glaring black eyes of Jiraiya. "You damned fool! Don't scare me like that? Why are you here early what happened?"

Glaring he stood up. "The short or long of it?"

"Keep it simple."

"Remember Yahiko, Nagato and Konan?"

"I do. We got word a few years after you got back and were training the Fourth that they died. Why are you bringing them up all of the sudden anyway? What does that have to do with why you are here early?"

"We were just outside a small town a day from here. We had planned on staying in the woods tonight and getting home this evening. But someone was there that was from the Land of Rain. Hanzo is gone and they had a picture of the one who took over."

"You are talking in riddles again you pervert!"

Narrowing his eyes into hers as he crossed his arms, they were both standing tall now. "It was a picture of Yahiko Tsunade."

Gasping and her eyes go wide then she glared as she grabbed him by the clothes. "You rushed home over night and burst in here like someone was going to kill you to tell me that some brat from the Rain is still alive! Are you daft!?"

"He has the Rinnegan."

Stopping with wide eyes and a pale face she stepped back from him. "Wait wasn't it Nagato that had….."

"It was. And what is more not only have his eyes changed but so has his appearance. He has metal rods sticking out of his face everywhere. Ears, mouth, nose, lip, forehead. I don't know what is going on here, but I am going to need to get to the bottom of it. The Leaf still has the information on the Sage right?"

"We do. They are in the Hokage House that my grandfather and grandmother lived in."

Nodding he sighed. "Good I am going right there after this. But first. Now that is out of the way introductions. Tsunade my daughter. Juuri." He then turned a smile to his daughter who clung to Naruto. "Juuri this is my oldest friend and team mate. Hokage of the Village, Tsunade."

Turning her eyes to Naruto and the girl that was all but fused to his arm her eyes went wide. Gamakichi was right. She looked just like a female version of Jiraiya with blue markings and eyes. With a smile she sighed. "Hello Juuri and welcome to the Leaf."

"Hello Lady Hokage."

Looking down at Juuri then back to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Okay I got two questions. The first one I don't care who answers it. But I want to know what the Rinnegan is and why you got so scared of it Grandma Tsunade."

With a sigh as she crossed her arms Tsunade closed her eyes. "The only three visual jutsus that you have ever saw were Ranmaru's, Sasuke's and those of the Hyuuga. The Rinnegan is legendary and had not been around until Nagato since the Sage of the Sixth Paths. It is said that he formed the foundation of the jutsu that lead to the birth of all ninja. It is more powerful than if you took the three know of and combined them all in one."

"Okay I stand corrected. Three questions. Pervy Sage, why do you have to do research on the Sage of the Six Paths before we do anything against the Akatsuki?"

Jerking her eyes around to him Tsunade took a step backwards. "You don't think?"

"He is in it. He had the robe on. Until we know of ways to counter that eye of his, if there is any. We can't act out of emotions against them."

With a sigh as he took a deep breath, Naruto shook his head side to side. "Since I got some extreme training to do, I can deal with that alright. But I already grilled Jiraiya on this one while we were gone. Grandma Tsunade."

"Naruto?"

"Who are my parents?"

"What?" Tsunade sighed as she dropped her head. "You were told all along that your parents were Makoto and Kotoko Uzumaki."

"He knows Tsunade. I took him to see Housuke."

Turning and then slapping him Tsunade glared. "You know why it was said that he could never know who his parents were! Did you forget who his mother was to be specific? Let alone his dad!"

Laughing Naruto sighed as he put a hand on the back of his head. "I aint mad. But since he wouldn't tell me and that reaction why wasn't I supposed to ever find out that the Fourth was my dad?"

With a sigh as she sat down and dropped her head, Tsunade slumped in the chair. "Your father was known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. He mastered teleportation jutsu. Just like Tenten, though with a certain seal, he could teleport himself and anything else he was touching. Simply having it on a Kunai he could just be standing somewhere, someone throw it and he would know it and could teleport to it no matter how far away they were. To see him on the battle field I am told the other villages told their ninja to run for their lives."

"My mom?"

"Because of her special chakra. She was a pure Uzumaki and she could use…"

"These?"

Looking up at him her eyes went extra wide to see him holding a sycle and chain in his hand made out of pure chakra. "Chakra chains! How the hell!?"

Laughing as he let them fade he stretched and yawned. "I will tell you later right now we are headed home. None of us have slept in over twenty four hours and I am exhausted."

"Alright. We had Jiraiya's old apartment cleaned up for her…."

"Not gonna happen Grandma." Naruto stopped at the door and sighed as he looked back. "We have been sleeping side by side in the same place for a year and nothing has happened. Lord knows with his wondering he does we had plenty of time. She doesn't know anyone and is staying with me. Later."

"Naruto!"

Holding his hand up Jiraiya sighed. "Leave it Tsunade. He isn't like that and you know it, even with two years of my influence. I got a feeling he is going to be changing his name and hers before long anyway. Just give him a few hours to sleep I doubt it will be that long."

Blinking as he left too Tsunade turned and looked out the window to see them going separate ways. Jiraiya toward her grandfather's house, and Naruto toward his one room apartment. With a smile she softened her look in her eyes as she watched them. She saw what he meant. "I wonder what Sakura is going to think about this one?"


	15. Chapter 15

Getting to his apartment Naruto sighed as he used his key to open the door. "I have no clue how much dust is around in here. I haven't been here for two years so I am sorry ahead of time for it."

Laughing as he pushed the door open she followed him in. "That is alright. It will give me something to do."

Flipping the light on Naruto stopped and blinked. "What the? It is spotless. But how?"

Looking around then up at him again, Juuri blinked. "Does anyone else have a key to get in here?"

"No. Least not that I thought."

Laughing as she let go of his hand and walked around the room she smiled. "I like it. One room but it has everything that you need. A small bathroom, a kitchen and a place to sleep." Stopping at the bed she shivered for a second. "Better than where I was…."

Coming up behind her and wrapping both arms around her shoulders Naruto sighed. "I know. But eventually this isn't going to do for us ya know."

"I know." Turning to look up at him with a bright smile she blushed as she put her hands on his chest as his hands slid down and rested around her waist. "But that isn't for a while yet ya know. For now this will be fine."

With a smile, Naruto dipped his head and kissed her gently. After a moment he pulled back and then yawned. "Sorry about that. But lets get some sleep for a few hours then I will start showing you around the village."

"Right."

X

Walking into Tsunade's office, Sakura wore a smile. After her talk with Ino she knew that no matter who Naruto was with he would always be Naruto. And she could never be with him the way that he wanted her to be. Her heart was always Sasuke's and would always be his. Which is why she cleaned his apartment for him and possibly her the night before.

But as she looked up as the door closed she blinked at her. "My Lady?"

"Sakura is everything in place for the training?"

"Yes. Since they won't be here till this evening, Shikamaru is going to talk to Naruto and Juuri about what is going to happen and then start it in the morning. What is wrong My Lady?"

Dropping her head as she closed her eyes, Tsunade put her hands behind her head. "Naruto, Jiraiya and Juuri are already in the village. Naruto is at his apartment with Juuri, Jiraiya is going through scrolls at my grandfather's house. But in light of what Jiraiya has told me, things are going to change just a little bit."

"What do you mean change?"

"Naruto knows exactly who his parents are. And not the ones he has talked about since you were kids. That was a lie told to him because of exactly who his parents really were."

Her eyes extra wide Sakura just stood there. She couldn't believe it. "Well then who are they really Lady Tsunade. I will go tell Shikamaru now, but he will need to know so he can change the plans for them."

"I know." Turning a serious face on her best student, Tsunade was all work. "I told you and all his friends that he had the fox inside him and why he had it in him. Truth of the matter is, he was the only one in the village that was alive, even at less than a day old that could house the fox. It was in his blood."

"I don't understand?"

Closing her eyes with a sigh as she sat down, Tsunade mental went back in time to see those two little kids just starting their relationship as she and shizune left the village. "His father is the Yellow Flash of the Leaf the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. His mother is the last pure Uzumaki, princess of the clan Kushina Uzumaki."

Paling as she started to step backwards but stumbled Sakura went wide eyed. "What!?"

"That's right. The Uzumaki have their own special technique that only few of them could even use. And those that could had to train for years. In the last year Naruto learned it. He can now form his chakra into chains and use them to fight. The level of chakra that he holds is immense. As I am sure you know."

Standing again, Sakura still had wide eyed. She had no clue that his parents were who they were! That changed everything about security for him, and his training. "Yes I know. Even when he should have run out, he somehow comes up with more and more of it."

"Believe it or not over half of his chakra is being eaten daily by the seal that holds the fox. If he didn't have the seal and the fox inside him, he would have more chakra at his disposal than I do. Even with my Mitonic Regeneration Jutsu. About fifty times as much."

Gasping she jerked her eyes up to Tsunade. "Really? That much?"

"Indeed. He and Jiraiya were up all night rushing here, he is probably sleeping by now. Once they wake up, I am sure he is going to want to show Juuri around the village. He wants a couple of days to let her meet everyone and show her around. So that gives Shikamaru time to adjust what the plan is accordingly."

Nodding she blinked her eyes. "Right. I will go tell him right away My Lady. By the way can I ask you a question?"

"What is that Sakura?"

"Naruto and Juuri. Were they…"

Nodding as she gave Sakura a guarded look. "They are. It is painfully clear as they say."

Laughing she smiled. "I am not jealous. It wasn't the reason I got testy when we would get word about them."

"Then why?"

"I was worried that she would change Naruto. That when he got back he wouldn't be the Naruto that we all love and count on. But thanks to a talk from Ino I realized that I was stupid for thinking that about Naruto. That thick head will never change unless it is for the better." Then she left. And headed for Shikamaru's house.

Smiling as she went back to her scrolls Tsunade couldn't help but wonder how this latest turn of events was going to effect the village. 'Somehow I doubt that it will be bad though. Especially with Naruto in the middle of it.'

X

"Shikamaru?"

Looking up as he slipped his sandals on Shikamaru blinked. "Yeah mom?"

Sliding the door open she smiled as she pointed toward the kitchen. "A pretty girl is here to see you son. Is there something you want to tell you mom?"

Blinking as he slid his other sandal on Shikamaru stood up and s groaned as he walked toward the door. "Nothing. I have no clue who you are even talking about mom."

As he walked past her she giggled as she crossed her arms. "Oh she is pretty boy. She has pretty pink hair and green eyes."

Stopping then narrowing his eyes he put his hands in his pocket. "That isn't a social call." Walking into the kitchen he sighed. "What's up Sakura? Did you get word about Naruto."

Nodding as she stood up and looked at him Sakura narrowed her own eyes. "Yes and what I found out is going to throw a wrench in everything we have worked for the last year planning. Could be bad could be good. Not sure."

"What happened?"

Crossing her arms she closed her eyes. "Everything with Juuri stays the same. But with Naruto we need to change his training."

"How? It took me months to come up with that kind of training with Kakashi!"

Looking at the angry Shikamaru she sighed. "I know. But you only have a few days this time. So soon as I tell you the changes you need to find Kakashi and talk to him."

Sitting down with her and crossing his arms he never left her eyes. "Okay so what changed?"

"The truth about who his parents are."

"Does Naruto know this Sakura?"

Looking up to see Shikaku walk in with a glare and crossed arms she blinked. "He does. Master Jiraiya took him to see someone named Housuke and he told him who they were.

With a deep sigh, Shikaku stood in the door way. He never thought anyone would tell him. The third knowing what and who they were forbade anyone from speaking it. Only himself, Choza, Inoichi and Ibiki were with him when he reached the barrier where they were. Using the last of her strength connected to the fox, Kushina barred themselves in with Naruto and sealed the nine tails away in his tiny body. "So he has been told about them then."

Looking up at him she blinked. "You knew?"

"Few did. Myself, Choza, Inoichi, Ibiki, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya. We were the only ones that knew. Everyone else was told that she was killed by the fox before she could have the baby."

"Who are they then dad?"

Sitting down next to his son he sighed. "Naruto is not your normal run of the mill ninja. Not just because of what he knows and how strong he is. His very blood is different than anyone else here in the village. The only one who would come close is Lady Tsuande, but she is so far out it wouldn't even really compare."

"Dad."

"Naruto is the only child of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife, the last of the pure Uzumaki Clan, princess of the Hidden Eddy Village Kushina Uzumaki."


	16. Chapter 16

"What did you just say!?" Shikamaru went wide eyed as he looked at his dad like he had ten heads. "You mean that knucklehead pain in the ass is actually the son of the Fourth Hokage!?"

Nodding as he kept his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Indeed he is. But I wonder why he was told about it? Due to who his father was, known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The other villages had a standing rule when facing him in battle."

"What was it?"

"Run as fast as you can before he sees you. His mastery over teleportation surpasses anyone that lives today." Turning a serious look to his son, Shikaku was serious. "His mother had chakra that was special. She could manifest it into chains and use them to fight. Or to erect a barrier. That was how they were able to seal the fox inside Naruto. She used the last of her chakra to make the barrier and seal the fox inside him before she and Minato both died."

"But if you know the story, why would she have done such a thing? Why would she let herself die, and why would he sacrifice himself to seal the fox inside their own son?"

Looking to Sakura's green eyes he then looked down. "That I cannot tell you. Unless Lady Tsunade already has and the way you asked, she hasn't."

"What can you tell me other than she used chakra chains about them?"

Looking back to his son he smiled. "Go to Ibiki. Tell him who you want information on and he will give you what you need."

Before Shikamaru could move Sakura hardened her eyes at Shikamaru. "If you are going to talk to Ibiki about information, you should also know that Naruto is not only their son, but that he also knows how to use the chakra chains."

"What!?" Slamming the table so hard he made both Sakura and Shikamaru jump Shikaku had wide eyes as he looked at the now nervous Sakura. "He can really use them!"

Nodding she blinked at him. "Yes. Lady Tsunade said it so I guess she saw it." Then jumped again when he jumped and ran from the house. "What was all of that about?"

"Who knows."

X

"Lady Tsunade!"

Looking up to see Shikaku run in she blinked. "What is it?"

"Does Naruto really know how to use Chakra chains!?"

Blinking as her eyes focused she nodded. "Indeed. He showed me himself."

"That means that…."

"Yes. He has stronger Uzumaki blood than we thought he does. I figured with him getting fifty fifty from both Kushina and Minato that the dilution would snuff it out."

"But can he?"

"That was one thing that my grandfather and the Elder of the Eddy Village were wondering about when my father was born. He was never able to do the chakra chains and nearly damaged his chakra network beyond repair." Looking down at her desk she sighed. "And what is more. He mastered making them in a week, and only took two weeks after that to use them in a fight. He can't use the barrier yet though."

"I see. So he has a chance to."

"Yes. However, even Jiraiya doesn't know this about the Uzumaki."

"Right."

X

Opening her light blue eyes, Juuri sighed as she sat up. Not feeling Naruto next to her she looked around then found him looking out the window. "What time is it Naruto?"

"About two in the afternoon. I woke up an hour ago but you looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you up yet." Turning to sit on the window sill as she stepped up next to it he smiled. "Sleep well?"

Nodding she smiled at him as her white hair fell over her shoulder. "I did actually. It had been ages since I slept in a bed like that."

Smiling as he leaned on the side of the window Naruto laughed. "Well unless we are out on a mission you get to sleep in a bed for the rest of your life."

Laughing as she sat down next to him Juuri let her head fall to the side. "Well for a while if I am out on a mission. Basically until the Akatsuki are dealt with. Think even though I got these amazing jutsus and some amazing teachers in your and Papa. But I just still don't really light fighting. I would if I had too. But after that I would rather just stay home when you go out on missions."

Blinking at her then smiling as he gave her a nod, Naruto kept his smile. "That is fine. It will give me a reason to hurry up and get done so I can come home. And once I make Hokage, then I will be home all the time."

Laughing as they stood up she let him pull her into his arms. "That sounds wonderful if you ask me."

"Good." He then leaned down and kissed her. "So hungry?"

"Starving."

"Awesome. You like ramen so now it is time to let you taste heaven. We are going to ichiraku Ramen." Taking her hand and then heading for the door he winked at her. "You are going to fall in love with this Ramen. And you are going to throw Old Man and Ayame for a loop. They are gonna be the first ones you meet."

"Old Man and Ayame?"

Shutting his door he smiled. "That's right. Old Man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame own and run Ichiraku Ramen. Last time I was there, was the day I left the village two years ago. Their food is too die for. You being there with me, and not as just a friend is what is going to throw them for a loop."

Laughing as she smiled as he lifted her in his arms she wrapped hers around his neck. "We aren't walking are we?"

"Nope." Naruto then leapt across the tops of the buildings. "Walking we might run into others and get distracted and I don't want that." He then smiled as he fell right in front of it. "Here we are."

On her feet now Juuri walked in with him and then jumped at the startled scream she heard, hugging Naruto's arm with all she had. "What was that?"

A finger in his ear, Naruto sighed. "Ayame I was gone for a couple of years but you don't have to scream like that."

Her eyes wide she pointed at Juuri but looked at Naruto. "Naruto why were you holding her hand like that? And why is she holding onto you like that? Are you two….."

Sitting down with her next to him Naruto laughed. "That's right. Naruto Uzumaki is off the market. I would like for you two too meet Juuri. Yes we are a couple, boyfriend girlfriend if you will. And she is also the daughter of Jiraiya."

Looking at the girl Teuichi smiled. "It is nice to meet you Juuri." Then to Naruto. "You sly dog. How did you get someone so pretty?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Laughing he shook his head. "Oh nothing. Two specials coming up."

"Thanks Old Man."

Juuri looked around as she sat there with Naruto waiting on the ramen. It was a cute little place and the food smelled divine. Then her eyes went wide and her face flushed with a blush when her stomach growled. Ducking her head she hid her face with her eyes. "Oh man that was embarrassing."

With a laugh Teuichi sat down two bowls of Ramen before them. "It is alright. When Naruto was younger he would come in after a mission and his stomach would sing full songs."

"Come on not with that please." Naruto then dropped his head as he sighed. "Everyone else is going to do it so bad. Not you too Old Man." He then looked up and over at Juuri who just sat there looking at the food. "Don't just look at it like that give it a try."

Nodding she took a taste of it and smiled. "It is just as good as you said Naruto."

"I told you. Ichiraku is the best!"

"And in honor of your homecoming, and getting a girlfriend finally, this is on the house. But I have a feeling that I will be seeing the two of you again real soon. Along with Kotetsu."

Blinking as he looked up after he finished half his bowl, Naruto was confused. "With Kotetsu?"

Nodding Ayame laughed. "I am sure he won't tell you but he and Ibiki were at the ninja tool shop next to where I go and get the stuff to make the noodles here. I heard them talking. Once the village found out that Master Jiraiya had a daughter it was split evenly I would say. Most saying they wouldn't believe it until they saw it. Ibiki said it was true, and Kotetsu doubted it. They made a bet. If she was clearly his daughter, then Kotetsu would have to treat you here for an all you can eat treat. If she wasn't, then Ibiki was going to do it."

Smiling then laughing as he threw his head up in the air he laughed. "That is amazing! All you can eat Ichiraku!"

X

"I see. So that old man is still alive then. Damn meddler."

His hands in his pocket with focused and narrowed eyes, Shikamaru sighed. "Alright Ibiki here is a question for you. Why is it so shocking that Naruto knows the truth. I mean I get that his mother had special chakra. And that his father was the Fourth Hokage. But what was the big deal about knowing all of that from the get go."

With a sigh as he thought for a moment, Ibiki had to decide to tell Shikamaru. Or to wait. See what happened. But if he was in charge of his training, he did need to know everything about his parents. Including the fact that Naruto's mother before him was the Jinchuuriki for the fox. "Alright but not here. Come with me."

Following Ibiki through an underground maze of tunnels they came to a room that had scrolls that looked older than the village itself inside it. "I never knew this place existed."

"Only a few do. Your father. Myself. And whatever current Hokage, meaning Lady Tsunade knew this was here too. One reason why no one wanted Naruto to know the truth mostly about his mother was because of not who she was but what she was when she was alive."

"What as she?"

Pulling down two small scrolls he handed them to Shikamaru. "Seeing as who you are, you will be permitted to stay in this room while you read them so you can formulate a plan that you need so that you can get Naruto the max training. Start with the one that has Kushina Namikaze on it."

Watching as he left the room he looked down as he opened the scroll. Inside were two seals for summoning, like Tenten does her weapons. Sitting it down on the table he called them out and gasped at the size of both scrolls. One had Minato Namikaze on it and the other one Kushina Namikaze. "He said to start with her so here it goes." Opening the scroll he began to read over it. Not two sentences into it he gasped as his eyes went wide. "Naruto's mother was the Jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Thanks Old Man! See ya soon!" Naruto then sighed as he held Juuri's hand and turned to the right. "See. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No. I actually enjoyed meeting them Naruto." Juuri then looked up at the rock wall and the faces. "I wanted to ask you about those too. I saw them from your window. Why do you have faces carved in the side of the rock wall like that?"

Looking up he smiled as they stopped. His eyes half closing when he landed on his father's head. "Those are the heads of the Hokage. And even Tsunade got her face put up there too. Those are all the Hokage that the Leaf has had. Starting with the first there. Second. Third. I gave that one hell as a kid. That one is the Fourth. And then Grandma."

Looking at the fourth then back to Naruto she blinked. "So that is the stone face of your father then?"

"That's right. I never really paid attention to what his actual pictures look like. Remember Housuke told me that I looked just like him. Come on I wanna go see."

Going along with him she looked around the village and at the smiles and waves that he was getting. "Everyone seems to like you Naruto."

"It wasn't always like that. Just like five or six years ago everyone in this village detested me and wouldn't look at me but the Third Hokage. I had to bust my ass to get so that everyone would like me."

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki."

Turning and then smiling to see Neji standing there Naruto nodded. "Hey Neji what's up? Long time no see."

"Indeed." Turning his attention to the girl that now hung from Naruto's arm he figured everyone was right. She and Naruto were an item now. 'Hinata will like to hear that.' "You must be Lady Juuri. Lord Jiraiya's daughter."

Her face going red as she looked down Juuri half smiled. "Really you don't have to call me that. Juuri will be just fine."

"As you wish." Neji then turned his attention back to Naruto. "Would the two of you mind walking with me a bit?"

"We were actually going to the Memorial Building where all the pictures are of those that fell in battle. I wanna check something. Wanna come with?"

Nodding as the three turned to walk, Neji crossed his arms. "Training was fruitful then I take it? Since you are relaxing like this?"

"Yeah I need to get stronger and do some more. Grandma Tsunade has some stuff planned out for Juuri and I to do." He then looked to his other side at Juuri and smiled. "By the way Juuri this is Neji Hyuuga."

Looking up with a bashful smile she nodded too him. "It is nice to meet you Neji."

"Likewise." Turning and looking at Naruto as they walked he sighed. "Naruto. Who have you seen and talked to since you have been back in the village?"

"I only got back this morning and got some sleep after going all night to get here. Besides you just Teuichi and Ayame at Ichiraku." Giving him his black look he blinked. "What's up?"

"Just that I was asked to be the one to tell you something from Lady Hianata."

"Hinata? Why doesn't she tell me herself?"

"She isn't in the village. And won't be again."

Gasping as his blue eyes went wide he stopped and looked at him. "Don't tell me something bad happened to her?!"

With a smile he shook his head no as they walked on. "No nothing bad. She merely married and left this village to go and stay with her husband in the Sand."

"Really she already got married at sixteen? Her dad must have thought highly of him."

Laughing as he looked at Naruto he winked. "You do as well."

"Who is it? I only know Gaara and Kankuro from the sand." Gasping as his eyes went wide. "Wait don't tell me it was one of them?!"

"Gaara. And he isn't the typical shinobi anymore."

"What is he?"

Stopping at the door he turned to face Naruto. "You let someone beat you to the punch Naruto. You better not get left out."

"Come on Neji. Don't talk like that you know my brain can't take it."

Laughing as he crossed his arms, now fully convinced that he was still the same old Naruto. "Gaara is now the Kazekage of the Sand."

X

After going and seeing Naruto and Juuri were not in his apartment Sakura had a glare on her face as she once again walked around the village looking for the fool. "I swear when I find him I am going to send him flying."

"Come on Naruto it isn't that bad. just look at it as another thing to make you drive forward."

Hearing Neji Sakura stopped and looked to see a girl with white hair sitting next to Naruto on a bench with Neji there before them. The look on Naruto's face was clear. Something really bad happened. "Neji what happened to Naruto?"

Jerking around to see her standing behind him he blinked. "I don't know. I told him about Hinata like she asked me….." Then he flinched at the way her eyes narrowed at him. "Sakura?"

"You told him about Gaara didn't you?"

"Yes."

Glaring then dropping her head she sighed as she walked over to Naruto and smacked him in the side of the head. "Get over yourself. I swear you will never grow up."

"Oh give me a break Sakura. I am happy for him. It isn't Gaara."

Blinking as she looked down at him as he looked up at her. "What then?"

"Am I really the only genin left?"

Dropping her head then turning and glaring at Neji she sighed. "We talked about this didn't we Neji? We were going to let Shikamaru explain that part to him."

"I am sorry that you feel that way but he asked."

Dropping her head again she sighed then turned and smiled at the girl. "Hello. I am Sakura Haruno. You must be Juuri?"

Nodding as she looked up at her, Juuri half smiled. "I am. It is nice to meet you."

Giving her another nod, Sakura then turned an annoyed look to Naruto. "Juuri I am sorry about this ahead of time. But we learned a long time ago that sometimes you just have to treat this one like a child when it comes to some things." She then grabbed Naruto by his ear and pulled him along with her as she walked on. "Come on Naruto."

"Sakura! Let go!"

"Come on."

"Oh man do you really have to do this now!?"

"Better she learns now than later." Stopping in the middle of the next road she saw Shikamaru standing there with everyone else. But their faces told it all. Something wasn't right. "Shikamaru?"

Pulling his ear away from Sakura and putting his arm around Juuri he blinked. "Hey guys what's up? Why do you look like something bad just happened?"

"Something bad did happen." With a sigh Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Simply put, we got a messenger bird from the Sand. A solid black falcon. Their only one and the fastest one they have."

His eyes now glaring Neji stepped forward. "Hinata?"

"No. Gaara."

His eyes going wide as flashes of Gaara, and what made them alike flew through his mind. Naruto narrowed his eyes in full on work mode now. "What happened to Gaara?"

"The Akatsuki." Shikamaru met his blue eyes. "She wouldn't tell me exactly why, but I am going with you, Sakura, Kakashi and Neji to the Sand to see how we can help. All she said was something about the Akatsuki having a visual jutsu that no one knows how to get around. She said she is hoping that my quick thinking can get around it if we go up against it. Do you know?"

Nodding he kept his hold on Juuri. "I do. First of all, she goes with us. Second Pervy Sage said it was something about a kid he trained a long time ago. Well three of them actually. He said he thinks that one of them is in the Akatsuki, but that he has metal in his face and the eyes of one of the other one. He called it the…" Blinking he sighed. "Juuri do you remember what your dad called it?"

Nodding she looked over at this new one. She was scared to death right now. And didn't know if he was going to say he didn't want her to go. "He called it the Rinnegan."

"The Rinnegan!?"

Jumping she jumped behind Naruto and held his arm. "Yes."

With a sigh as he closed his eyes, Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Well then. I never thought that I would have seen such a thing. But the time for thinking about what I can do to counter it can happen on the way. Lady Tsunade wants us to meet Kakashi at the main gate."

"Let's go then!"

X

Looking up as Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Juuri landed. They figured that she would be coming, which might be a problem. But seeing as the relationship she has with Naruto and her level of anxiety, Tsunade insisted that she goes. And he insisted that someone else go with them as well.

With a sigh he kept his hands in his pockets. "Alright here is the plan. I am leading this squad and our mission is simple. We get to the Sand as soon as possible. Cutting down time by going different ways the typical. And moving through into the night some. Shikamaru, your job is to go over maps as we move to do just that. Once we get there we do whatever they need us to do. Got it?"

"Right. But for the first leg of the trip Kakashi we need to go the normal way. We need to get Temari. She left yesterday to go back after planning for the next chunin exams."

"Right." Turning to Yamato he kept his eyes on Naruto. "This is Yamato. He is an old friend of mine and is coming along to help on this mission. Specifically for you Naruto."

Blinking Naruto looked at Kakashi with an odd look. "Why for me?"

"Why do you think?"

His eyes hardening he sighed. "The fox. It is alright Kakashi she knows and especially now everyone is going to find out anyway."

"I see. We will talk about that later. Right now. Let's go."

"Right."


	18. Chapter 18

Finally sitting down by the fire on a log with Naruto, Juuri was bone tired. To the point the last couple of hours Naruto had to carry her because she just couldn't keep up with their pace. But she was glad to be sitting still. Even though he was the main one she knew, she seemed to feel at ease.

"You alright?"

Looking up at him with a smile she nodded. "Just tired but I will be alright."

Nodding as she leaned her head over on his shoulder he looked up as Shikamaru and Neji came back in. "Well might as well get the first part over with. Juuri."

"Yes?"

Smiling he went around the group. "You already met Neji. That is Sakura. This is Shikamaru Nara. One of the geniuses of the Leaf. That is Kakashi Hatake my teacher. And that one I don't know who he is." Turning back he smiled. "Everyone this is Juuri."

Nodding a hello to everyone she started to feel nervous under their eyes. "It is nice to meet everyone."

"Naruto."

Looking over at Kakashi he saw that look in his eyes. "Yeah I know Kakashi. But the entire village has known for a long time but my generation. It is time they knew too."

"Well then. You should know some about Yamato. Yamato would you mind filling them in?"

Nodding as he sighed. "I can use wood style. No one else has been able to use it since the days of the first Hokage. The reason why I can is because of Orochimaru."

Jerking his head up, Naruto had wide eyes. "Because of Orochimaru?"

Nodding Yamato looked at him. "He took me and some other children from the hospital and spliced the genes and cells of the first Hokage into us. I was the only one to live."

"I am glad of that but what does that have to do with why you are here because of Naruto?"

Looking at Sakura he sighed. "The first Hokage, using the very necklace that Naruto is wearing, could use the chakra he needed for the wood style chakra to control a tailed beast."

"Still don't see how that has anything to do with Naruto."

With a sigh as he looked into the fire, seeing flashes of the fox that was inside him Naruto laughed. "That is because I am the one that holds the nine tailed fox that attacked our village sixteen years ago Sakura."

"What?!"

"Well that explains a lot."

Laughing as he rubbed the back of his head Naruto smiled his goofy grin as he laid a hand on Juuri's knee. "Yeah. I didn't find out till I failed the final exam to graduate from the academy. Mizuki told me how to get the Scroll of Sealing and that is how I learned the shadow clone jutsu. But during that time Mizuki told me. The old man Third told me it was true."

Her green eyes down Sakura looked sad. "But that makes the truth about your parents even worse Naruto. Ya know. Seeing as it was your own father that sealed the fox inside you."

Gasping both Yamato and Kakashi looked at Sakura then to Naruto. "Who told you who they were?"

Rolling his eyes as he glared at them, Naruto crossed his arms. "Some old man the Pervy Sage knew. Housuke." Then his eyes went wide. "Did the two of you know who my parents were?"

"I knew of your father that is about all I can say about that. At that time I was in the Foundation and didn't have much contact with him." Yamato then turned to Kakashi who was already far away in thought.

Kakashi sighed as he closed his eyes. "I didn't really know your mother except for the few times she was at the Hokage mansion and so was I. Your father though. I knew him very well."

"Really how well did you know him?"

Picturing the full circle of trainers that Naruto has had he laughed. "Well it is sort of ironic in a way. You know that Master Jiraiya trained your father right?"

"Yeah."

"Your father was my teacher. And I in turn was your first teacher."

"Call me stupid but I have no idea what you are all talking about." Blinking Neji even looked confused.

Turning to him, Naruto smiled. "For a long time, since I could ask the Third. I have been told that my parents were named Makoto and Kotoko Uzumaki and were killed protecting me from the fox. But now, and it has been verified by Tsunade, my parents were not named that. My mother was Kushina Namikaze, Uzumaki her maiden name. My father was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze."

His wide eyes jerking to Kakashi, Neji thought they were pulling one on him. "It is ture?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru was the next one to pull eyes to him. "Sakura told me that Tsunade told her you can use chakra chains. It even flipped my dad out for some reason. I have heard of them, but as far as I know no one has really seen them. Soooooo…."

Laughing Naruto held his hand out and focused. "Sure."

His black eye focused Kakashi watched as Naruto with ease called out the same chakra chains that he saw fly from his mother's back all those years ago. Same color, same style. Everything. 'He may look more like Minato. But Kushina this boy is clearly your son as well. And not just in actions.'

"So those are chakra chains huh?"

Nodding Naruto lifted the chain off the ground and tossed it toward Shikamaru who caught it with rather shocked eyes. "Yeah. That Housuke guy that the Pervy Sage had me meet gave me a scroll he found in the Eddy Village Ruins that had how to do this in it. I am still trying to get the barrier part, that part is hard though."

"Using chakra chains and you have wind nature too. I would say that you came a long way Naruto. Your training with Master Jiraiya paid off."

"Yeah. If you say so. He spent so much time scouting I literally had to train myself and help Juuri with her training at the same time. But now enough about me and the fox. I want to know what the message said about Gaara."

Dropping his head Shikamaru crossed his arms. "The message wasn't detailed. But from what we could gather it was thrown together in a hurry and sent out in a hurry. The only thing we were able to ascertain from it was that the Akatsuki attacked, and their target was Gaara, taking him with them when they left."

Looking down at his stomach he glared as he fisted his hands. "These damn beasts."

"Naruto?"

With a sigh as he softened his eyes and looked at Juuri he half smiled. "We explained to you that I am a Jinchuuriki and why that is right?"

"Yes."

"So is Gaara. But he has the one tail sand beast. There are nine all together, his has one mine has nine. Not sure who all has the rest of them. But that is why they went after Gaara and why the Akatsuki are ultimately after me." He then dropped his head as he sighed. "Don't know what they want with them. But all I know is they want them."

X

Her silver eyes crying as she sat on the bed she has shared with her husband for almost a year. And now that she was five months pregnant, the Akatsuki had to attack and take him! But. She and Gaara knew something no one else in the sand knew about this baby. And about Jinchuuriki as a whole.

"Lady Hinata!"

Jumping at the sound of Baki's voice. Turning on him with fearful eyes she ran to him. "Did they find him?"

"No. Kankuro caught up with them, but was poisoned as a result of it. They are trying to figure out an antidote right now. How are you?"

More tears streaming from her eyes she closed them as one hand covered her chest and the other rested on her stomach. "I sent word to the Leaf. They will be here soon as they can. Hopefully they send Sakura."

"Sakura?"

Nodding as she walked past him. "Sakura Haruno was trained by Tsunade herself. If she can't figure out what is wrong with Kankuro no one can. But she will do it. I know it."

"Where are you going My Lady?"

"I need to talk to the council." Stopping as she turned a determined look on him she hardened her eyes. "They don't truly believe in Gaara even after what he did for the village the other day I am sure. I won't let them just give up on him. They can't kill him and I can prove it. We just need to hold out until help gets here and then go after my husband."

"What are you talking about My Lady?"

"Come on Baki. You will understand when we get them gathered."


	19. Chapter 19

"Lady Hinata! The ninja from the Leaf are here!"

Jumping from where she sat next to Kankuro, Hinata's eyes were wide. "Is there a girl with pink hair with them?"

"Yes. Lady Temari is with them as well."

Running from the room, through the building and too the door just as they got there her frantic eyes grabbed Sakura. "Sakura please help him!"

"Hinata?"

Pulling Sakura with her as she ran through the building to the room where Kankuro was, Hinata let more tears fall from her eyes. "It's Kankuro! He was poisoned by one of the Akatsuki when he tried to get Gaara back. No on here can figure it out. No one knows what sort of poison they used. Even the elder Lady Chiyo can't."

Looking down at Kankuro, and feeling two sets of pleading eyes she sighed. "I can't promise anything but I will take a look at him. Please give me his charts."

Standing off to the side with Naruto, Juuri watched with wide eyes as Sakura quickly figured out what kind of poison was used, and then how to get it out. She was amazed at just how talented she really was. So much more than what she could do. Looking up at Naruto who was intense now, she couldn't help but wonder how long she was going to get to keep him now he was back around Sakura.

Looking down at Juuri and how she looked up at Sakura and then looked down at the floor he sighed as he tightened his hold on her hand. He would talk to her later about Sakura. She had nothing to worry about. His heart was hers.

"Alright everyone this is going to be crude. Neji, Kakashi, Yamato I need your help. And Naruto if you could spare a few clones."

"Right."

Temari blinked as everyone walked in and circled around her brother. "What are you going to do Sakura?"

"The poison is a heavy metal based toxin that has slow effects. The longer it remains there the more damage it does to whatever it has infected. I need the poison to get an antidote going. And he needs some of it out of his body to slow the effects of it. So this is going to be a rather crude way of doing things, but it is the only option. To push the fluid through his body to the poison, extract it then pull the fluid out. It is going to be painful for him. Painful as hell. So make sure you hold him down so he can't move at all."

Feeling Juuri shake, he stood up and lead her down the hall and sighed as she flinched and wrapped her arms around his when Kankuro screamed as Sakura started to pull the poison out. "It is alright."

"I just don't like the sound of that scream."

"Naruto. They sent you?"

Looking up to see Baki, Naruto nodded. "They wouldn't be able to keep me away. Gaara is a friend and I will bring him home."

With a smile he sighed. "I don't doubt that. Gaara always thinks and speaks highly of you as well. Of all the people from the Leaf he trusts you the most." Another scream from Kankuro and he fisted his hands. "I do fear though by the time you get him back he will be down one sibling. That fool tried to take them both on himself."

Laughing as he moved his hand from Juuri's to her waist he shook his head. "Nope don't have to worry about that. That is Sakura with him. Doing some crude fluid thing to get the poison out of him, to give you more time to get an antidote."

"She is? Really?"

Nodding, he then closed his eyes and sighed. "Did you see the fight?"

"I did."

"What can you tell me? I know what we are doing, we are going after them to bring him home. I need to know what happened in the fight though."

"Right." Turning and walking in a room next to them, with Naruto and the girl going in with him he dropped his head. "Gaara was the one who noticed that something was wrong before anyone else did. They flew on some big white bird, Gaara had to go up on his Sand Cloud. But…."

"But what?"

"The white bird. And others. One of the Akatsuki made them and they were made out of some sort of explosive. Somehow he managed to mingle it with some of Gaara's sand as he tried to rip an arm off, and the explotion nearly took him out. He then targeted the village and dropped a massive bomb toward it. The entire village would have died. Instead of using the last of his strength to keep himself alive he blocked the entire village with his sand, then moved it so it wouldn't burry everyone. That was when he passed out and they got him."

"I see."

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Baki sighed. "We are having a meeting in just a few moments, soon as Sakura is done actually. One that Lady Hinata has called. Even I don't know what is going on, but all the elders are going to be there. Anyone with a position of power in the Sand. I want you and your friends there. I am sure she will too."

"Sure thing."

"By the way Naruto who is this?"

Looking at the once again shy Juuri he laughed. "Her name is Juuri. She is the daughter of Jiraiya."

"She is the daughter of Master Jiraiya!?"

Both blue eyes looked at him blinking. Naruto let his head fall to the side as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

Blinking a few times then shaking his head to clear his head, Baki was still a little shocked. "Lady Hinata told us about her but we wondered if it was just someone pulling our chain. Apparently not seeing her."

Turning and leaving the room and headed back toward the room now that the extraction was over Naruto smiled down at her. "Yeah and she is special in her own right too. But Sakura is done, lets go check and see how it went."

X

After checking on Kankuro to make sure that everything was going good, and the exception of Sakura who wanted to finish with making the antidote, Naruto and Juuri now sat with everyone else that came with them and all the Sand higher ups. With Hinata, who wasn't the shy little girl she used to be anymore standing before everyone.

Hinata kept her eyes closed as everyone finally stopped chattering then she stood up and glared at everyone. "To stop anyone from replacing my husband the night he was taken by the Akatsuki, I used a rule in the Sand that hadn't been used since the wife of the First Kazekage. And I became acting Kazekage of the Sand until my husband can be returned."

"My Lady that is for a very short window of time. If in two months Lord Gaara isn't back then we will have to chose someone else. With the Akatsuki having him, and for near three days now. We have to face reality that he may not be coming back."

Turning her glare on him she crossed her arms. "I know he will come back. The Akatsuki are seeking out the Jinchuuriki like Gaara correct?" When they only nodded she sighed as she sat back down and rested her hands on her stomach. "Before we started trying for a child, we did research into all we could find out and each Jinchuuriki is as different as the beast that they hold. We looked specifically into the One tail since that is his."

"What does this…"

Turning her glaring and green eyes to the elder, Temari glared. "Shut it and let her finish what she is saying."

"Thank you Temari." Hinata then looked down at her stomach. "I am five months pregnant with our first child. Just like the previous Jinchuuriki of the One Tail, Gaara was given him while his mother was still pregnant. And that fused him even closer to Gaara than a Jinchuuriki who was not still inside their mother. And just like a previous Jinchuuriki of the One tail, when he and his wife conceived a child, That child did not get it's genes just from its mother and father but also some from the tailed beast as well."

"What!?"

Turning soft eyes to her cousin she shook her head. "She didn't die when she gave birth and I will be fine as well. However, when that child's father was forced to give up Shukaku, they couldn't take it out of him. They had to transfer what was in him into his child, then extract the beast killing the child."

His blue eyes going wide as he tightened his hold on Juuri's hand, Naruto smiled. "Wait so that means that since you are pregnant right now then they can't get what they are after!"

Nodding she smiled. "Exactly. So long as I am alright, they can't hurt him."

"That is wonderful news!" Temari then ran to Hinata and hugged her.

Nodding as she sighed again, Hinata eased out of her arms. "And for those that don't believe me, I can prove it." She stepped back and then pulled a kunai from her pocket and held it to her arm and started to try to stab her arm but a small blip of sand formed and stopped her. "Just like how the sand won't let anyone hurt Gaara, it won't let anyone hurt myself being pregnant."

Neji sighed as he sat back down. "That is good. However we don't even know what way to start looking."

"Kankuro helped us with that." Walking in the room with Lady Chiyo, Sakura handed the piece of cloth she had to Kakashi. "This has the scent of the one that poisoned him. He managed to get some of his clothes just in case."

"Smart. I would expect nothing less of him." Kakashi then turned and summoned Pakun and his ninja hounds. "Find them. Let us know soon as you find the scent so we can head out."

"Right."

Turning to Naruto and Juuri, Sakura smiled. "Naruto. Kankuro wants to see you for a moment."

Blinking Naruto gave her an odd look. "Really?"

"Yes."

Pulling her along with him, Naruto left the room with Juuri. Once in the hall headed back toward Kankuro he sighed. "Juuri. You know you really don't have to be so upset. I told you that Sakura I am always going to be close to Sakura and do what I can to help her. And Hinata. And Tenten. And Ino. All of them." He then smiled down into her red face. "But no matter what I do to help them. When all is said and done. You are the one I will come home too alright? That won't change. I love you."

With watery eyes she smiled. "Thanks Naruto." The look in his eyes told it all. But at the same time she still wasn't secure enough yet either to believe that now that Sakura didn't have his undivided attention would she then decide that she wanted him?


	20. Chapter 20

Walking in the room where Kankuro was, Naruto smiled. "Hey Kankuro. Sakura said you wanted to see me?"

Looking over Kankuro was breathing heavy. He would live but it was still painful right now. Forcing himself to sit up he held his side. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"What's up?"

Looking up at him with his blury vision he fisted his hand. "I couldn't do anything. It was Sasori of the Red Sand that I fought. He created all the puppets that I use. I didn't stand a chance. And while I was beaten in the ground, they got off with Gaara."

"Don't worry about it." With a smile Naruto kept his eyes on Kankuro. "We are going to go and get him back for sure."

Looking up at him as a flash of the conversation he had with Gaara not long after Naruto beat him. How much he had changed. How he then started trying to make bonds with people and earn their respect. And it was all because of this kid right in front of him. "Can I ask something of you Naruto?"

"What is it?"

Letting tears fall from his eyes he ground his teeth together. "Please save my little brother. Before he fought with you, he was wild. Killed just because he could. Temari and I were even guilty of shunning him unless others were watching. But after he lost his fight to you. He changed for the better. You pushed him for the change. It was because of you that he is Kazekage and everyone of this village loves him."

"Kankuro…"

"I couldn't save him! I was useless. Please save him for me Naruto Uzumaki!"

Laughing and pulling startled eyes to him, Naruto gave him a sly smile. "I will. Count on that one. After all I am going to be Hokage one day. So for now after this, the Kazekage can just owe me one."

"Naruto…." But that is when he noticed the girl that was clinging to his arm as he stood there. "Who is….."

"Her name is Juuri. She is the pervy sage's daughter."

"I see." Then he smiled up at him with a small laugh as he laid back down. "So what is she like your girlfriend or something?"

"That is exactly what she is."

Gasping and jerking back up to sit with a groan Kankuro looked at him like he had ten heads. "Wait like really? You aren't pulling my chain?"

Laughing he shook his head as he looked down at Juuri. Naruto knew this was going to come up a lot with everyone who knew him before he left with Jiraiya to train. "No I am not pulling your leg. I know what you are thinking. Sakura. But like I told Juuri. I knew deep down it would never happen anyway because of her feelings for Sasuke. And after spending every day with her for a year it was hard not to fall in love with her." Looking back at Kankuro he smiled his big goofy grin. "And like I told Juuri when I told her. If what I felt for Sakura was more than infatuation I wouldn't have fallen in love with her."

"I can understand that. You can't fall in love with someone if you are already truly in love with someone else." Laying back down Kankuro sighed. "I am just worried about him. And that they haven't gotten the one tail yet."

"They can't Kankuro."

Looking to the side to see Hinata walking toward him with Temari he blinked. "They can't?"

"I am pregnant. Though…."

Seeing her face Temari smiled. "With Gaara being a Jinchuuriki, and the beast mingling with him before he was born, their child got some parts of the One Tail also. They can't take him from Gaara since it is not a complete tailed beast. They need his and Hinata's child to do it."

Resting her hands on her stomach Hinata smiled. "So long as I am safe, they can't hurt him and he will come home with Naruto. So just relax please?"

Taking a deep breath he half smiled. "We were elated for the two of you when you told us we were going to be an Aunt and Uncle. Who would of thought that his unborn child would help to save his life?"

With a nod and a laugh Naruto drew all eyes to him again. "Don't worry though Kankuro. We will get him and bring him home as soon as possible. I promise."

"Thank you. Naruto."

Giving a final nod, Naruto then lead Juuri out of the room and down the hall toward where they were already told they were going to stay. Sakura and Kakashi in one room, and Hinata insisted that Naruto and Juuri had a separate room. Which right now would be welcome so that he could really talk to her about Sakura.

X

As night finally fell, Naruto couldn't help but look out the window of the room they had. His eyes on the direction that Gaara went after them. That would be where they would start. 'Gaara.'

"Are you alright Naruto?"

Looking down into her beautiful blue eyes Naruto smiled as he turned and hugged Juuri to him. "I am fine. Or I should say I will be fine when we get Gaara and get him home."

Resting her head on his chest she sighed. "I don't know how Hinata can be so strong. I would probably go crazy if something like that ever happened to you."

"That won't happen. They caught Gaara off guard. We didn't know they were on the move again. Not until right before we got home. And even then it wouldn't have been long enough for us to get word to Gaara about it." Rubbing her back he sighed as he leaned his head down on hers. "Gaara and I are probably the only two Jinchuuriki that people actually care about. And it was a part thanks to each other that happened."

"Each other?"

Lifting Juuri into his arms he carried her to the bed and then sat her down. Sitting against the wall where the pillow should have been he let her lay down with her head in his lap. Rubbing her arm as he closed his eyes. "When I was twelve years old I fought with Gaara. Back then I was trying to make people notice me and care about me. He was just trying to destroy anyone he could. He should me what I never wanted to become. I showed him what he truly wanted to be. Since then, it is like a connection that you can't really explain. But I feel it ya know. Sort of like with us."

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Juuri blinked a few times. "What do you mean like with us?"

Sitting her up, Naruto framed her face in his hands. "Exactly like with us. From that first kiss that we shared after I told you how I felt. To this second sitting here with you. There is a connection I feel with you that cannot ever be broken. You never have to worry about that changing either Juuri. Not for Sakura or anyone else. Never. My heart is and always will be yours."

Closing her eyes as a few tears ran out of her eyes, Juuri then threw her arms around Naruto's neck as she pressed her lips to his. She was shaking. She wanted to sob uncontrollably. But she just couldn't tell him and make him understand how much that did for her. So she hoped that this worked.

Pulling her to him, Naruto let his eyes drift shut. Wrapping one arm around her back, and the other rested on her hips. After a moment he pulled his lips from hers and smiled. "Perfect. Come on. We need to get some sleep. As soon as Pakun gets back we head out and fast."

"Right."

Moving so that he was on his back with her curled up next to him, he rested one hand on her hips, and then covered the one hand of hers that was on his chest with his other hand. "I love you."

Smiling as her heart danced Juuri let sleep pull her eyes closed. "I love you Naruto. More than I could ever say."


	21. Chapter 21

"Naruto."

Looking up from where they sat on the bed, Naruto stood and went to the door. "Did they find the scent and the trail?"

Her eyes focused, Sakura nodded. But she knew he wasn't going to like her second question. But she did have to wonder if taking Juuri with them was going to be a good idea or not. "They did. But Naruto are you sure it is a good idea that Juuri come with us?"

With a sigh as he went back and got her hand, Naruto walked past Sakura pulling Juuri with him. "I know that everyone probably thinks that she is more a liability than anything. But she goes." Looking down at the way Juuri dropped her eyes he sighed. They couldn't make it somewhere that was days off in a day and he knew it. Their first night he was going to have it out with all of them that didn't want her there for some reason or another. They were just going to have to deal with it. Until she is more confident in being with others from the Leaf or Sand, if she can't be with her father she stays with him.

Dropping her eyes Sakura let out a sigh. She understood how they felt about each other, and that he wanted her to be included. But this wasn't your typical mission and they were going up against the Akatsuki! 'Maybe Kakashi can talk some sense into him when the time comes.'

Walking with Naruto headed toward where his teach was, Juuri kept her eyes down as she tried to will her tears to stay at bay. She knew that Naruto said that she didn't have anything to fear about him and Sakura. But from what she just heard, it was clear that she didn't when it came to him. But why did Sakura want her to stay behind? She wasn't a warrior but she could help somehow. Was it because of Naruto? Or the mission? 'Why do I feel like this is going to be harder than I thought?'

X

Looking up as the three of them reached the gate Kakashi crossed his arms. "Now that you three are here, Shikamaru will lay out the plan for everyone."

Nodding Shikamaru turned and looked right at Naruto. "The two that took him, we know thanks to Kankuro that one was Sasori of the Red Sand. Which is one reason why Lady Chiyo here is going with us. To fight a master puppeteer you need one. And she is the one that trained him in the art."

"Good."

"We don't know anything else about the other one only that he can use his chakra to make explosive creatures. Which was how he was able to get Gaara. Until I can see him I can't really say anything about how best to fight him. Naruto, I know that Master Jiraiya said that you aren't the impulsive kid you were when he left the village three years ago. But…."

"I know what you are going to say. Just stick to the plan and not get off halfcocked. I can do that Shikamaru." He then closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. "But you will just have to wait and see that I have grown up in more ways than one. It still takes the most simple ways of explaining things for me to understand stuff, but I am not the same Naruto."

"Well then." Shikamaru could see just in his demeanor alone that he was being serious. Much unlike the Naruto he knew before. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He could make chakra chains. She was an ice and crystal user. If only she was more experienced he could weave her into his plan that he already told to Pakun. "I am going to take you for your word Naruto. But that also means that you can't let your emotions get the best of you at any point. Getting Gaara back is going to depend on that. Got it?"

"Got it. What is your plan?"

"Seeing as Hinata is pregnant and was able to show me the documents she and Gaara found before she got pregnant, they can't kill him. Right now they are probably trying to figure out why they can't get the one tail from him." Crossing his arms he narrowed his eyes into Naruto's blue eyes. "Once we get there, knowing where we are going, we wait. We wait for Gai, Lee and Tenten to get here. From there, we will figure out if we have to charge in or find a different way in with Neji's help. And like it or not Naruto she doesn't even have the experience you have as far as training. Let alone actual combat. She…"

"She may become a target because of that. But that is where my shadow clones come in to help protect her." He then looked at him and narrowed his eyes even harder. "The one with the bird. He is the one I want."

"I have a question for you Naruto Uzumaki."

All eyes turned to a serious old lady standing there with crossed arms. Naruto blinked. "What is that?"

"Why are you so determined to get Gaara back? You aren't even of the same village. What is your drive behind it? Do you want to make it so we are in the Leaf's debt? Or is it something else?"

"No offense Lady Chiyo but this will be the second debt that the Sand will owe him." Temari walked up to them with a glare for the old lady. It was her fault that Gaara was in the situation that he was in. His and their father's. "It was Naruto that beat Gaara four years ago at the Chunin Exam. It was Naruto that changed him." Then she dropped sad eyes to the ground as she fisted her hands at her side. "And now it is Naruto that is the only one that can get my little brother and my Kazekage back. Naruto…please…."

Taking a deep breath and turning to look into the old woman's eyes, Naruto took a deep breath as he laid a hand on his stomach. "Because Gaara and I are one and the same you could say. He has the one tail. I hold the nine tails. We both know what it is like to go from being an outcast that everyone hates. To working hard to earn their faith, love and trust. No one could ever understand Gaara the way that I do. That is why I will do all that I have to do to save him and bring him home."

Her eyes wide, to see another Jinchuuriki that had the same basic eyes that young Gaara did. To know that someone else cared about him. The way that this boy did. "You know, you remind me of someone. But that couldn't be."

"I remind you of who Granny Chiyo?"

Laughing at the odd way of putting her name, Chiyo crossed her arms and smiled. "You remind me of the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. He had some strange ways of saying things, but was always matter of fact. You just reminded me of him. But it must be just…."

"I am his son."

Everyone looked up to see both Chiyo and Temari looking at him in total shock. Laughing Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I know I had the same reaction when I first found out about a year ago. Don't feel bad no one told me about it either." Then he hardened his eyes as he looked back at Chiyo. "I will get Gaara back. And hopefully take out one or both of the Akatsuki that took him."

Giving a nod, Kakashi turned to look out the gate. "We know what direction to go. Now let's get going. The sooner we head out the sooner we find Gaara."

"Right!"


	22. Chapter 22

Once everyone was settled in that first night, Naruto leaned against a tree and held Juuri's hand as she lay with her head in his lap and was quickly out like a light. She tried to keep up, but just like Shikamaru said when they left the Sand. She doesn't have the stamina or experience built up to last with them at the pace they were going.

"Naruto. About Juuri. I know that…"

Shaking his head Naruto sighed. "She stays with me and when I fight to get Gaara back she stays with my clones. It hurts like hell but I can do the barrier with them. Problem with that comes in with each clone can only do a barrier that lasts for ten minutes. From what Jiraiya told me, my mom could make a barrier big enough to put the Leaf in it. And so long a she had someone making her stay awake, she could keep it up for days at full strength. I am a long ways away from her. But everyone here knows I have chakra to spare, and can make more clones than there are people in the village. She will have a handful of my clones. Two will be there just to make more clones as needed. And three will have them in barriers. Each time one clone disappears and the barrier falls, the two will make theirs a little bigger, then a third will make another one closer to her."

Dropping his head, Kakashi let out a sigh. "That works out well. But what if one of the barriers is broken and then before another barrier can be put up they get through the other two? What then Naruto?"

"The second the first one is broken I will know." Laughing as he kept his eyes on the woman he would die to protect. "I wish everyone would have just a little faith in me. Other than getting down when I learned that I was the only Genin left of everyone who took the Chunin Exam, I haven't exactly acted like I did four years ago have I?"

Blinking from where she stood Sakura let her head fall to the side. "You know I never thought I would say this but he does have a point."

"He does?"

With a small laugh, Kakashi turned to Yamato and crossed his arms as he closed his eye. "He does. As odd as it may seem to us. You have only ever just known who he is and why. However, those of us here have had to deal with him on more than one occasion when he was like dealing with a small two year old throwing a tantrum."

"Come on Kakashi Sensei do you have to put it like that?"

"There is no better way to put it Naruto. He was just like his mother on a lot of things. She would get a thought and run with it without planning anything ahead of the actions." Turning his head to Naruto he laughed again. "I can't tell you how many times he got himself into trouble and yet somehow always managed to get himself out. But the grown up way he has been since we left the Leaf is a total contrast to the way he was before."

Before anyone said anything else all eyes turned to the middle of the trees when there was a puff of smoke and there was a frog. Blinking though Naruto knew this frog. It was Jiraiya's messenger frog. "Hey Gamabuyo. What are you doing here?"

Turning to find Naruto and Juuri he smiled as he hopped over to them. "Why else. That lazy summoner of ours. He wants to know what your plan is where she is concerned."

"Go tell him I am using the chakra chains barrier and clones while I fight. Hey I know I don't ask a lot of you. But I am going to ask you to go back and forth for me just one time."

Laughing as he crossed his arms Gamabuyo gave him a nod. "Naruto you aint never asked me to play errand boy. Gladly. What's up?"

His eyes set and serious now, Naruto glared into his. "We are going against the Akatsuki right now. I know he knows more about them than he is telling us. According to Baki, the one that got Gaara could make explosives. Shape them odd like birds and stuff too. Bring me back the info he has on them."

"Sure thing Naruto."

Looking up as the frog was gone in another puff of smoke, Neji blinked as he looked at him. "You have summoning animals?"

"I know you should have seen it before now right?" When all Naruto got was a blank look, he sighed. "Yes. I actually signed the contract with the frogs before I fought you in the first chunin exam. Ebisu was supposed to train me as a favor for Kakashi, but he was too busy going on and on about how bad I was. So I set out and that was when I first found Jiraiya and he taught me."

With a smile as he crossed his arms, Shikamaru sighed. "Between the two of you, you have every chakra nature but lightning, which is the easiest of the five to learn. You can summon frogs and she has two different kekkeigenkai. I honestly don't know what to expect next."

Another puff of smoke, and there was a bigger frog there instead of Gamabuyo. Blinking Naruto let his head fall to the side. "Gamakichi? You got big."

Turning to Naruto, Gamakichi laughed. "Yeah I know. You didn't summon me while you were training so you didn't see I hit a growth spurt. But anyway Jiraiya sent me back instead of Gamabuyo. Here." He then pulled a small scroll from his vest. "He said that the one Deidara that uses the explosives he hasn't been able to find anything about on other than he uses ninja detonating clay. That is a scroll that explains what it is. I was also told to tell you when you fight him, to summon me and I will hang out with her and your clones. That way if anything really bad starts to happen I can do a reverse summoning and take her with me until you are done."

"That's awesome Gamakichi! Tell him I will and thanks." Once he was gone, Naruto tossed the scroll over to Shikamaru then let out a yawn. "I am going to get some sleep, fill me in on that tomorrow."

"Right."

X

"Something is wrong. I know that the one tail is inside of him. I know it. So then why is it not coming out into the Getto Statue?"

With his arms crossed as he looked down at the sleeping body, Deidara tapped his foot. "I mean what is the deal? We have never had any trouble extracting the tailed beast from a Jinchuuriki before. Why is this one being so stubborn?"

Glaring down at the body of the Kazekage, Sasori sighed. "I do not understand it. There is no jutsu keeping him inside. And no matter how strong the will of a host is to keep the beast and live, the jutsu that Pain uses is stronger. This is strange."

Glaring at Sasori, Deidara crossed his arms. "Well you better figure it out Sasori."

"Excuse me?"

Turning and walking away from him, Deidara sighed. "You heard me. You are from the Sand as well. I hear it was your grandmother that actually sealed the beast in him. You figure out why he isn't coming out. I am going to take a nap."

Listening to the two fight and argue, Pain had his glare fixed on the eyes of the Kazekage. There was something else going on there and he knew it. But what was it and would he figure it out in time to get him in the statue. 'I need to look into this myself. I think it is time that I paid a visit to Madara.'


	23. Chapter 23

Looking up when he heard steps coming to him, Madara smiled under his mask. "Pein. To what do I owe the honor of a visit from you?"

Stopping when he was in the light, Pein glared at him. "Deidara and Sasori were successful in capturing the One Tail Jinchuuriki Gaara of the Sand. Current Kazekage."

"That is good. However why are you here and not extracting the beast?"

His eyes narrowed as he glared, Pein didn't move. "I am here to find out if you are withholding information about the tailed beasts from us. For example, what reasons are there that you cannot separate the beast from it's host?"

His one Sharingan glaring as he turned to look at Pein, Madara didn't know what he was talking about. There was no way that he knew of to stop the extraction. No matter what sort of sealing jutsu were put on them, or by who, the jutsu that the Gehto Statue used was much stronger and extracted the beast anyway. "What are you talking about?"

"We have tried for two full days. Yet, not one thing happened. He still lives and still holds the One Tail inside him." His Rinnegan focused on Madara's Sharingan with a glare, Pein took a step. "Tell me…"

Standing as he walked toward the door, right past Pein, Madara glared himself. "I want to see this for myself. I want to see what happens. As far as I know there is no way to stop an extraction of a tailed beast. Let me see for myself with my own eyes."

"Very well."

X

With a glare as once again the body dropped to the ground and Gaara lived with not one bit of the tailed beast coming out of him, Madara kept his eyes closed. He had to keep up the ruse of Tobi to the rest for when he joined the ranks. "This I do not understand. Do what you have to do to keep him unconscious Pein. I will return when I have investigated this to find out exactly what is going on."

"You really don't know why this happens do you?"

Shaking his head as he fisted his hands at his side, Madara was furious. Of all the tailed beasts, the One tail and the Nine Tail were the strongest and had the worse attitudes. He wanted them! "I do not. I have never heard of anything like this happening before. In all the research that I have done on them. This has never come up. Have Sasori get one of his spies to see what is going on in the Sand. I want to know if anything is different than when they targeted him."

"Right."

X

Stopping on a cliff that overlooked a hide out that had a seal blocking them, Naruto fisted his free hand as the other held Juuri's. Behind that bolder was where Gaara was. "Neji can you see in there? Is he alright?"

Letting his Byakugan flare to life, Neji narrowed his eyes then he gasped as he stepped back and stumbled onto his behind. "What the hell is that thing!?"

"Neji!"

Shaking his head as he stood, Neji took a deep breath. "Whatever is in there is big and full of chakra. Let me see if I can see Gaara." When he looked again he gasped as his eyes went wide. "It's not there anymore. Whatever that immense thing was it's gone now." But then his eyes narrowed in on Gaara and someone with blond hair giving him a shot of something. But he was alive. Barely. "He is in there. They gave him something I am guessing to keep him out. He is alive though barely. Sakura your first priority will be to treat him."

"Good call Neji!"

Looking up to see Gai, Tenten and Rock Lee drop from the sky Naruto sighed. "Good they are here. Shikamaru…"

Stepping up to Neji, Shikamaru sighed. "That is a seal that is done in parts. I am not sure how far away they will be. We need to know where the other seals are. There will be at the very least four, maybe five or six."

"Right." Neji then focused as he turned around and soared through everything. "There. Another. A third. And a fourth. Number five. There are five of them."

Quickly going through the ten things that could happen, Shikamaru glared. "Alright here is what we are going to need to do. Gai, Neji, Tenten, Lee and myself will take care of the other seals. Neji tell us where we are going. All at the same time, the five of us and Kakashi will pull the seals. Sakura, you smash the bolder." Turning to find Gai, Lee and Tenten gawking Shikamaru sighed. "Get off of it you can talk about her and Naruto when this is done!"

With a sigh as everyone shot off, Naruto quickly made eight clones. Looking down at Juuri he sighed. "They will make sure you stay close to me and safe. Don't rush out from them for anything. Knowing you are with them, and Gamakichi when I call him will let me fight how I need to. Alright?"

Nodding as fear shinned in her eyes, Juuri let one of the clones pry her hands from his arm and they all jumped down to the water. "All we do now is wait for them to get to the seals."

"I am here."

"Me too Gai Sensei."

"I am ready too Shikamaru."

"I am at mine. Gai are you there?"

"I am here and ready to show whatever happens the power of youth!"

With a glare as he jumped to the seal, Kakashi grabbed it. "Enough fooling around Gai. We don't know what is going to happen when we pull these seals. Stay on your toes. On three. One. Two. Three!" Kakashi then ripped the seal off the rock. When nothing happened there, he looked up as Sakura stood there with a glare. "Now Sakura!"

"I'm on it!" With her fist charged full of chakra, Sakura charged the bolder and jumped up slamming her fist into the middle of it, shattering it into thousands of pieces that flew all over the place. Then she, Kakashi and Naruto raced into the cave and glared at what they saw.

His rage soaring, Naruto glared as he fisted his hands and made a sound that sounded like he was growling. The blond guy was sitting on Gaara! Like he was nothing! "Get the hell off of him and hand him over you bastards."

Laughing, Deidara reached down and smacked the kazekage's cheek as he smiled. "What this thing here? You can have his body back once we figure out how to get the one tail from him. If you aren't dead right along with him. Looks like Itachi and Kisame are going to be mad at me. I am going to capture their target."

"Whatever. I am not going to get into that fight." Sasori then sighed as he closed his eyes. This was a bother. First for some reason the one tail won't come out of the brat, and then all this has to happen.

"That is correct Sasori. You will be my opponent."

All eyes turned to see that Lady Chiyo had made the journey behind them, along with Temari. Sakura's eyes were wide. "Temari?"

With a glare as she fisted her hands, Temari's green eyes landed on Deidara's blue eye. "I wasn't about to sit back and do nothing when my little brother's life is on the line. You scum will pay for what you have done to him!"

X

"Are you seeing this too guys! What the heck is this?"

Hearing Lee on the mic, Shikamaru kept a defense position up. "I got no clue what it is but we better be ready for anything that could happen. We are dealing with the Akatsuki after all."

Watching as the ball of mud that was growing before her, Tenten narrowed her eyes as she gasped when it took a shape. "Mine is turning into me!"

"Same here."

With a glare, Shikamaru narrowed his own eyes. "Well then it looks like we are going to have to fight ourselves. This is a pain in the ass." But then hearing Lee and Gai through the mic made him wince as he glared even harder.

"That is not true Shikamaru! This is the perfect chance to see what we can do when battling ourselves! It is a perfect training exercise!"

"That's right Lee! Let us show this reflection exactly what we can do! We will prevail!"

"Gai Sensei you are the best!"

"Can it and fight will the two of you!" Shikamaru then braced himself. This was a perfect clone. But it seemed solid. "Let's see what sort of things this seal can do for them."


	24. Chapter 24

Hearing what was going on with the others through the mic, Kakashi glared. "Naruto it is just the two of us with him. They won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Why not?"

Looking over at his red eyes, Kakashi blinked then glared. "They are fighting clones of themselves. Don't know how that is going to work out."

Turning back to Deidara Naruto snarled as he let his eyes bleed red. He could go up to three tails and keep his mind about himself and his clones going. Making another clone he gave him a nod as he was gone. They would call Gamakichi. He was going to deal with what was going on before him. "I don't know what you did to him, but you are going to pay for this. I don't take it lightly when someone hurts my friends."

Standing, Deidara sighed as he shoved his one good hand in his bag of detonating clay. "Oh please. This is going to be as easy to get you as it will be to get him. And then Itachi and Kisame can be mad if they want to for capturing their target."

"Go to hell." Naruto then smiled when one of his clones was gone. Gamakichi was with Juuri. "Kakashi. I know that you are only seeing this side of me since I got back. But I want to take lead on this fight. Please?"

"Naruto when did you…." Kakashi glanced at Naruto as he lifted his mask to show his Sharingan. He was serious, and he has shown more maturity since he got back. Though he knew that it had more to do with Juuri than anything Jiraiya taught him. With a sigh and a nod, Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Go for it. I will follow your lead."

Smiling as he threw his hands up, Naruto laughed. "Just make as many shadow clones as you have chakra to make Kakashi. That is all I need you to do right now."

"I can't make near the amount you can. But alright."

With a glare as he let his hand chew the clay, Deidara glared at them. "You know secret planning won't work here boys. I am smarter than that. You will have to…" But then Deidara gasped when he felt himself being crowded on all sides. He couldn't hardly blink without touching a Naruto clone! "Clones! I can blow them away easy!"

Shoving his hand out before him, he let tiny balls of clay slide from the mouth on his hand and then smiled. "Watch this work of art!" Then the cave was rocked by a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Deidara smiled as he crossed his arms. "Do you really think that something like that would work on someone like me kid? You are stupid you know that?"

A glare until his clones were gone, Naruto then smiled. "You gotta be really stupid. You did fall for it after all."

"I did not!" Deidara glared as he once again put his hand back in the clay. "You will learn the hard way not to underestimate me!"

"Deidara." When he got a glare, Sasori narrowed his eyes at his grandmother and the sister to the Kazekage. It was her brother that fought him, and wasn't bad with the puppets, but he knew every bolt that went to them. However, the old lady would put up some of a fight she was sure. "He did get you with it. You lost him. You better not fail in getting him back."

Gasping as he turned and looked down at the floor, Deidara glared as he turned his blue eye back to Naruto. "Where the hell is he?"

"What's the difference? You won't be getting your hands on him again. I will make sure of that one!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he went into full on work mode now. This was a life or death fight. If he lost, he would lose his life, and they would eventually figure out why they can't get the beast from Gaara, Hinata would die. He would die. Juuri would die. He had too many lives and too many people he cared about ridding on this. He couldn't afford to act like a kid like he would have three years before. He had to win.

X

Falling to one side of the man with red hair, Juuri watched as Sakura set to work trying to wake him up. "Is he going to be okay Sakura?"

"He is alive. They used a toxic based drug to keep him knocked out and just on deaths door. They don't care if he lives or dies, they just want the beast inside of him." Her eyes narrowing, Sakura already had sweat beading up on her brow. "They have used a lot of it. No doubt Gaara trying to make himself wake up so he can get back to Hinata."

"Get back here you bastard!"

Jerking her blue eyes up she watched as Naruto and Kakashi raced out of the cave and chased after someone on a bird. "Is that the one that took him?"

"Yes." Sakura didn't even look up as she sat there focused on his heart. 'Come on Gaara. You have to wake up. You can't leave Hinata alone with a baby.'

"I don't know how to heal. But I want to help. Is there anything that I can do?" Juuri gave Sakura a pleading look as she dropped her head. She was worried about Naruto. But she knew that if they chased after him, that she would only distract him.

Blinking as she looked up at her, then to one of Naruto's clones, she narrowed her eyes. "Does Naruto know how to do the chakra transfer?"

Nodding, Juuri jerked her head back up. "Yes. I know it too. Papa said that we both needed to learn it, that it may come in handy at some point."

With a smile as she looked back down at Gaara's face, Sakura gave her a nod. "It is going to come in handy right now. Naruto you need to make at least fifty clones now." Once they had more clones she looked at one. "You release the jutsu and let Naruto know what is going on."

She then turned to Juuri and smiled. "Sit right behind me and use yourself as a funnel to pull Naruto's chakra out of him and into me." Looking up at the first clone as he sat down, "Just keep watch on your own chakra. I don't need the tailed beast coming through into this. That would do more harm than good with Gaara."

"Right Sakura."

X

A glance behind him, Naruto was focused on getting Deidara, but was wondering why his clones hadn't brought Juuri yet. "Where are…" But then he gasped and smiled as he turned back with narrowed eyes. "I see."

"Naruto?"

Looking over at Kakashi he laughed. "Pervy Sage taught both Juuri and me the chakra transfer. He said it might come in handy sometime, and it is now. To give Sakura more chakra, and stronger chakra, Juuri is using some more of my clones to funnel my chakra to Sakura."

"Smart. Now about this…."

Turning away from his old teacher, Naruto fixed his eyes on the sadistic smile that Deidara had. "I will do anything and everything that I have to do to take him down Kakashi sensei. But I know my limit too in a way. I can't have more than a cloak of the three tails. Or I go insane, and so would all my clones. I got this."

With a smile under his mask, Kakashi just looked at him. Everything really has come full circle for them all. Jiraiya trained Minato, who trained him, who trained his son. And now that son shows more and more every day how he is going to be the one to surpass them all.


End file.
